Los años perdidos
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Francis sabía que no tenía mucho más tiempo. Atrapado tras las fronteras cerradas, atado de pies y manos sin poder actuar, empezaba a desesperarse. Si no le encontraba, algo peor que otra Gran Guerra podría estallar. Pero, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿dónde estaba Arthur? Universo Alterno. Histórico WWII. Fantasía. OC. Francia/Uk. Molossia/USA. Old!Francia/Old!Escocia.
1. Los olvidados

Fic escrito para el evento FrUk de la _Entente Cordiale_ 2013 en la comunidad de Livejournal **fruk-me-bastard.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers es una obra de Himaruya Hidekaz, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, salvo los originales creados por mí.

**Cuento utilizado:** La niña de las cerillas.  
**Prompt utilizado:** Enamorarse y corrupción.

**Notas de Autor:** Espero no haber fallado con los caracteres de los personajes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que son humanos, están en la época que están y la edad que tienen. Por Dios, rezo. La idea de este fic surgió después de semanas de depuración, y ni siquiera recuerdo la idea inicial. Espero que les guste leer esta historia tanto como a mí -me hizo sufrir- escribirla (XD). Sobre los filósofos utilizados, obviamente jamás dijeron esas cosas, pero me pareció un detalle interesante para añadir al fic.

* * *

«Los seres humanos producimos ingentes cantidades de energía. Los _briskers_ fueron creados para reunirla y que no se quedara anclada para siempre».

**Michel de Montaigne. **Sobre los _briskers_.

«Sin ellos, los _briskers_ no pueden completar su trabajo. Son los que transportan la energía de un lado a otro. Por eso nacen por pares. Un _drifter_ por cada _brisker_, ni más ni menos».

**John Locke**. _Sobre los drifters_.

* * *

1.1

**Febrero de 1939. París, Francia.**

No había nada de romántico en honrar la memoria de un ser querido ante su tumba durante una tormenta. En los libros quedaba muy bonito que el protagonista llorase bajo la lluvia y que el fantasma de su amada o padre estuviera junto a él, sin este saberlo. Pero la realidad distaba mucho de ese tipo de ficción y Francis maldijo mil veces en su fuero interno el haber ido a dejar flores junto a la lápida de su abuelo mientras caía granizo del tamaño de monedas de diez francos.

Francis suspiró y contempló por última vez el epitafio esculpido en la piedra antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a casa, mientras las pequeñas piedras de hielo caían sobre el armazón del paraguas con un golpeteo contundente y pesado.

«No somos más que juguetes en manos de Dios que, como un niño, lo único que quiere es seguir jugando por los siglos de los siglos».

Julien Bonnefoy. 1870-1938.

El viejo había dejado en su testamento que se escribiera eso en la lápida y Francis pensaba a menudo que parecía como si hubiese querido que alguien entendiera algún tipo de mensaje oculto. El muchacho se había preguntado muchas veces a qué se debía el desprecio de su abuelo por todo lo Divino pero nunca había intentado averiguarlo directamente. Lo que hubiese tenido Julien Bonnefoy con Dios era asunto suyo, más desde que había abandonado el Reino de los Vivos. Cuando pensaba en él se le escapaba un suspiro resignado y tenía que aguantarse las ganas de enjugarse los ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran como plomos por sus mejillas.

Julien había sido la única figura paternal de su vida. Su abuela había fallecido dando a luz a Mireille, su madre, y ni siquiera conservaba recuerdos sobre sus padres, que según el viejo Bonnefoy habían muerto en un desafortunado accidente de coche cuando él era un bebé. De ellos conocía anécdotas que su abuelo le había ido contando y si podía darles un rostro en su imaginación era gracias a viejas fotografías que Julien había guardado en una caja de zapatos. De pequeño siempre le había rogado al anciano para que le diese alguna, y así poder mirarla por la noche antes de acostarse o enseñarlas y decirles a los otros niños que sí que tenía papás pero que estaban en el Cielo. Aunque poder contemplar ahora las imágenes sonrientes de sus padres y abuelos muertos ya no era tan satisfactorio.

Francis salió del cementerio y pasó junto a la fachada de la iglesia, en donde algunos transeúntes se resguardaban de la tormenta. Un pensamiento fugaz sobre entrar y encomiar una pequeña oración por las almas de sus familiares revoloteó por su cabeza pero la desechó en cuanto recordó que tenía una cita para limpiar. Realmente le habría gustado salir, quizá conocer a alguna chica en la cafetería de turno o sencillamente poder llegar a casa y acurrucarse en el gran sillón verde del salón con una copa de vino y la estufa crepitando suavemente como única compañía. Pero no, ya llevaba mucho tiempo posponiendo el recoger las cosas de su abuelo para despejar la habitación y se había prometido a sí mismo que pondría orden en su vida cuando se cumpliera un año de su muerte.

El día ya había llegado y con él, la realidad a la que Francis debía enfrentarse irremediablemente. Estaba solo y tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

Casi parecía que el tiempo se quería adecuar al estado de ánimo de Francis, reflejando la angosta agonía que le sacudía por dentro. De camino a Montmartre, el granizo se transformó en una llovizna ligera. La calle estaba casi vacía. Algunos valientes habían decidido plantarle cara al mal tiempo para salir a comprar el pan o el periódico. No debían ni ser las nueve de la mañana, a juzgar por la tenue oscuridad que ya empezaba a disiparse tras las nubes altas y la lluvia.

Francis cerró el paraguas antes de internarse en el portalón de su edificio, sacudiéndolo un poco mientras abría la puerta de hierro que daba acceso al patio interior. Subió las escaleras exteriores de la parte izquierda y accedió al primer nivel, en cuyo final estaba su piso. La cerradura chirrió al abrirse y Francis cerró, mascullando un improperio sobre las reformas que tenía que hacer también. Aquel era un bloque de apartamentos bastante viejo pero al joven le gustaba porque se respiraba tranquilidad y los vecinos eran amables y discretos que no le hacían preguntas estúpidas sobre el trabajo o el precio del queso, y que sólo de vez en cuando comentaban lo que estaba pasando en Europa.

Había vivido allí desde que era un mocoso y todos los viejecitos de su escalera eran capaces de contar alguna pequeña historia sobre el antaño revoltoso y encantador Francis. Si había un sitio al que pertenecía, era ese. Pero no habría podido decir lo mismo de su abuelo, ya que incluso en los últimos tiempos, a pesar de lo estúpidamente feliz que había sido cuando paseaba por el jardín del patio o charlaba con los otros ancianos junto a la fuente central, Francis sabía que el corazón de Julien siempre había estado en la calle Jaures, en el estudio de su adolescencia.

El sueño de Julien había sido siempre el de ser pintor y ganarse la vida exponiendo cuadros en galerías de prestigio y museos internacionales, convertirse en un artista conocido y famoso. Su padre, Maurice Bonnefoy, un distinguido hombre de negocios, pensaba que eso sólo eran pájaros locos e ideas tontas que no llegarían a ninguna parte. De modo que cuando Julien expresó su deseo de trasladarse desde la mansión familiar en el barrio residencial de Saint Louis a un pequeño estudio en el Montmartre, Maurice se rió de él y le llamó estúpido por querer convertirse en un desharrapado muerto de hambre. Discutieron dos veces sobre esa cuestión, sin conseguir que Julien cambiara de idea o Maurice aceptara al menos que era eso lo que quería hacer.

Julien había ido ahorrando dinero para poder empezar a pintar y alquiló el estudio de la calle Jaures, que era bastante modesto y barato. Los días de sol se pasaba las horas pintando retratos en la Place du Tertre, que era cuando más turistas pasaban y más cuadros podía vender. Julien economizaba todo lo que podía, sabiendo que la vida de un pintor no era llegar y vender cuadros como baguettes. Pero aún así había meses que pasaba muchas estrecheces, sobre todo durante el invierno, cuando gastaba gas, agua y luz mucho más de lo normal y no tenía medios para obtener dinero suplementario. Sus únicos ingresos reales eran los que podía obtener en Tertre.

Cuando Bonnefoy padre vio que su hijo no iba a volver con la cabeza gacha pidiendo disculpas, le repudió por completo, negándole el contacto general con la familia, la herencia y cualquier tipo de ayuda económica que pudiera necesitar. Ni siquiera su esposa o sus hijas menores pudieron hacer que Maurice recapacitara. Para él, el orgullo y las tradiciones eran lo primero y si Julien no pensaba recapacitar, entonces prefería no tener hijo alguno.

Francis había escuchado esa historia de labios de Julien un montón de veces y de vez en cuando había visto de lejos a esos parientes que ni siquiera sabían que él existía. La rama familiar de Julien era un misterio para todos los demás Bonnefoy de París. En otras ocasiones, muy a pesar del joven, el anciano le contaba otra vez sobre sus «aventuras» trabajando con la inteligencia francesa durante la Gran Guerra —que Francis se sabía de memoria— o sobre cómo había conocido al amor de su vida, Charlotte, esa abuela que nunca llegó a conocer.

«—Mira, Francis —decía Julien enseñándole la foto de ella que siempre guardaba en su cartera—, si hubieras podido conocerla… estoy seguro de que la habrías amado también. ¿Te he contado ya cómo nos conocimos?, fue muy bonito.

—Me lo has contado mil veces, abuelo —protestaba Francis.

—Sí, pero no todo, ¿no? —el anciano reía y meneaba la cabeza, hundiéndose un poco más en su sillón verde, abstrayéndose y olvidando que el niño estaba harto de oír siempre lo mismo. Aunque Francis estaba seguro de que si se lo contaba cada dos por tres era más bien por no olvidarlo él—. Charlotte siempre atravesaba la plaza de camino a casa desde el trabajo. Era cocinera en una cafetería, ¿sabes?, hacia unas tartas deliciosas, te habría gustado mucho su tarta de queso… y la de arándanos...

»Una tarde se paró delante de uno de los pintores que estaban junto a mí. Yo, que casi nunca apartaba los ojos de mis cuadros, levanté la vista en ese momento, no sé por qué, y la vi, mientras los últimos rayos del crepúsculo incidían sobre sus curvas y coloreaban su cabello de suaves tonos dorados y brillantes. Me quedé embobado mirándola hasta que ella se dio cuenta. Creo que se sonrojó. Yo fui idiota y aparté la vista, sin decir siquiera una palabra o sonreír, aunque hubiese sido de cualquier forma completamente estúpida. Cuando se fue la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre otras personas, no podía dejar de mirarla...

»Ya sé que me repito muchas veces pero tu abuela era una de las mujeres más hermosas de París, Francis, incluso cuando salía del trabajo con el pelo aprisionado bajo la redecilla, la cara colorada por culpa de los fogones y la ropa manchada de crema o salsa de tomate. Nunca había querido formar una familia pero conocer a Charlotte me hizo cambiar de idea por completo… ».

Francis sonrió al recordar la voz de su abuelo, tan ensoñadora, mientras colgaba la gabardina húmeda en el perchero y dejaba el paraguas mojado en la bañera. El café que había preparado antes de salir hacia el cementerio todavía estaba caliente así que tomó una de las tazas secas del fregadero y se dispuso a desayunar por segunda vez esa mañana. Encendió la radio y giró el dial hasta que sonó jazz suave. Luego se sentó a la mesa y contempló el pequeño salón repleto de cajas, lienzos en blanco, cuadros viejos y columnas de libros casi tan altas como él. Iba a convertir la antigua habitación de Julien en un despacho y colocar allí todos sus libros.

Ese año terminaba sus estudios de arte en la universidad y planeaba entrar a trabajar en algún museo modesto antes de intentar acceder al Louvre. Quería conservar los cuadros de su abuelo, simplemente por pura nostalgia. Ni siquiera se desharía de los que estaban a medio terminar desde hacía años y años. A veces estos parecían esconder algún tipo de sentimiento oculto e indescifrable y mirarlos le producían emociones similares a las que experimentaba cuando recordaba el epitafio de la lápida.

Francis admiraba mucho a su abuelo después de todo, porque había sido la clase de hombre que no cejaba en su empeño por cumplir un sueño, el que encaraba un problema con determinación y una sonrisa seria. Su ejemplo era muy importante para él y por eso no se rendiría a la hora de alcanzar su meta. Bastante había lloriqueado ya por los rincones.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, meter todas las cosas en las cajas se le hizo mucho menos duro que sólo mirarlas desde el umbral de la puerta. Era como si se estuviera liberando del sentimiento agridulce que llevaba todo ese año amargándolo. Abrir el armario, sacar la ropa y doblarla quizá fue lo que peor llevó porque el olor del viejo, cálido, dulzón y reconfortante seguía adherido a las prendas. Francis se llenó la nariz con los recuerdos de infancia dormido en el regazo del abuelo y dejó colgados los tres trajes, la gabardina marrón y varias camisas de seda. También se quedó con los cinturones de piel y los tirantes, y con un par de sombreros. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar la ropa interior o los calcetines. Todo lo que no pensaba aprovechar en un futuro iría a las cajas.

Después de terminar con la ropa se centró en los libros. Muchos de ellos eran muy viejos y a su alma de estudiante le dolía siquiera pensar en guardarlos. De modo que únicamente los fue trasladando hasta el salón, en donde esperaban todos los que no cabían ya en su propio cuarto. Cuando habilitara el despacho tendría que encargar un montón de estanterías.

«¿Qué tenía este hombre en contra de las máquinas de escribir?», pensó Francis, dejando una pequeña pila de cuadernos encima de la mesa del salón, junto al destartalado magnetófono de alambre que había encontrado debajo de la cama. Había abierto algunos y al leer por encima se había encontrado con que eran diarios personales, que junto con las cintas del magnetófono, parecían constituir una recopilación de todo lo que Julien había vivido desde que se marchó de la casa Bonnefoy. En el testamento, Julien había dejado dicho que Francis heredaba todas sus pertenencias y que como propietario de las mismas tenía derecho a usarlas de la manera que creyese más adecuada. En un principio, a Francis le había parecido extraño que su abuelo apuntara una directriz así pero ahora, viendo aquellos diarios, entendía el porqué.

Con cuidado, dejando a un lado el resto de su tarea por culpa de la curiosidad, el muchacho abrió uno de los cuadernos y leyó, esperando encontrar los mismos relatos que una y otra vez el viejo le había ido contando a lo largo de su niñez. Sin embargo, fue algo completamente distinto a eso lo que saltó entre las páginas:

«Julio de 1888.

Estoy preocupado. Kendrick se fue hace dos semanas. Empiezo a sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que haya quedado atrapado en algún conflicto. La energía negativa está creciendo demasiado deprisa y no soy capaz de purificarla tan rápido como se genera. Si le está afectando… bueno, eso ya no puedo saberlo. Sólo quiero que vuelva».

¿Quién era ese tal Kendrick? Que pudiera recordar, su abuelo nunca había mencionado ese nombre jamás. ¿De qué conflicto estaba hablando?, ¿qué era eso de la energía? Estaba todo escrito deprisa y corriendo, como si Julien hubiera temido algún tipo de interrupción. La letra inclinada y apretada denotaba miedo y de las líneas destilaba la falta de decisión. Francis entreabrió los labios, desconcertado e intrigado, pasando a la siguiente página.

«Septiembre de 1888.

Kendrick ha vuelto de Londres. Dice que está pasando, que la energía negativa está afectando a los seres humanos. No es como si no lo hubiésemos esperado pero saber que realmente sucede me asusta. No sé si estaré preparado para esto, no he hablado con los otros _briskers._ ¿Estará pasando en los otros sectores? No lo sé… lo único que sé es que no puedo acumular sin más toda esta energía oscura y dejar que Kendrick la traspase. Sería como tirar tu basura en el jardín del vecino y no puedo, no debo hacer eso. Por Dios, ojalá todo esto se termine pronto».

—¿Pero qué… demonios? —musitó Francis, pasando más páginas y examinando otros trozos, cada vez mucho más confuso porque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba leyendo. La palabras _brisker_ se repitió varias veces y en un par de párrafos, junto al nombre de dichoso Kendrick, apareció escrito _drifter_.

Francis dejó ese cuaderno a un lado y buscó el primero. Este estaba fechado en mil ochocientos ochenta y tres, cuando Julien debía de tener trece años. Francis aguantó la respiración sin querer, apretando cada vez más los labios presa de un miedo ciego que por alguna extraña razón le estaba atenazando el estómago.

«Octubre de 1883.

¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy he conocido a mi futuro _drifter_! Se llama Kendrick y es de Escocia. Mi abuelo dice que su familia y la nuestra llevan siendo _Libra_ desde siempre y que tengo que llevarme bien con él. Me cae bien, es simpático. Lo único que no sé es cómo vamos a comunicarnos porque vive muy lejos, pero el abuelo me ha dicho que eso no importará porque cuando esté listo, él vendrá a mí siempre que lo necesite.

Sigo sin entender mucho de lo que tendré que hacer, el abuelo no me cuenta casi nada. Pero espero hacerlo bien algún día. No tiene que ser muy difícil eso de reunir la energía, ¿verdad?»

Sus ojos recorrieron las frases una y otra vez, sintiendo la boca completamente seca y una sensación de ardor palpitante en la cabeza, como si alguien estuviera golpeando rítmicamente con un martillo contra su cráneo. El latido furioso del corazón se le subió a la garganta. Luego, completamente ido, se sentó en una silla y dejó el diario sobre la mesa, casi con temor, con la última página abierta en la que se podía leer una sentencia:

«Diciembre de 1885.

Tal como me dijeron, cuando el abuelo muriese tendría que asumir su puesto. Son las reglas, supongo, o las leyes. Ni siquiera sé quién nos ha hecho ser así. Del abuelo pasa al nieto, siempre, no importa si no estás listo.

La carta de Kendrick me deja claro que una vez formalicemos la _Unión Libra_, se activarán sus habilidades de _drifter_ y su abuelo dejará de poder usarlas. De modo que parto para Escocia. Sé que mi padre estará en contra, él nunca aceptó lo que era su padre, ni lo que era yo, ni tampoco que él se hubiese quedado al margen. Sé que son celos… y que me impedirá hacer lo que debo hacer.

Pero se acabó. Soy el nuevo _brisker. _Y a los_ briskers _no se nos puede someter. Si no entra en razón, tendrá que desheredarme… ».

* * *

1.2

**Septiembre de 1940. Londres, Inglaterra.**

Kendrick sabía que el tiempo se había acabado. Lo que estaba pasando en Europa era tan parecido al conflicto energético de la Gran Guerra que le daba lástima. En los viejos tiempos habría intentado al menos ponerse en contacto con los demás sectores para buscar alternativas. Pero estaba cansado. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin salir de casa o caminar más allá del cruce de la calle? Años. Desde que fracasara como _drifter_. Desde que muriese Julien…

El anciano suspiró mientras encendía su pequeña pipa de madera y miraba por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Su yerno había salido hacia la fábrica hacía media hora y su hija trasteaba en la cocina, terminando de fregar los platos del desayuno de su marido. Él se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana y fumó, pensativo.

Con Julien muerto, las cosas se habían complicado tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar a arreglarlas. Si él no hubiera fallado… Kendrick pensaba sin dudar que todo aquello era por su propia culpa. El Destructor había apostado fuerte esa vez y desde el principio había ido a por ellos. ¿Acaso no les había advertido varias veces? ¿El asesinato de su esposa Brenna no había sido suficiente aviso? ¿Y el de Pierre y Mireille? Kendrick había llorado las muertes de ambos como si hubieran sido sus propios hijos, como si Mireille hubiera sido también de su sangre, como si él hubiera sido Julien. Había llorado de rabia e impotencia cuando el Destructor les amenazó con matar también a Francis o a lo que quedaba de la familia de Kendrick.

Julien había cedido sin pensar, prometiendo que después de él no habría ningún _brisker_ más, que Francis moriría sin saber qué era y qué podía hacer. Y Kendrick había consolado su pena en silencio mientras a los dos les devoraba la culpabilidad. Ninguno de sus nietos debería saber lo que eran por su propio bien. Y sin un _brisker_ y un _drifter_ en el sector, la balanza se desequilibraría, como estaba pasando.

El Destructor había ganado por fin. Se había acabado.

—¿Papá? —la voz de su hija le despertó. Se había quedado medio dormido—. Te he dejado una taza de té en la mesa, ya he llamado a los niños.

Kendrick gruñó al comprobar que se le había apagado la pipa, pero la dejó en la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana y se levantó con algo de dificultad. El dolor de huesos a veces era un verdadero problema, detestaba haberse hecho mayor. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y murmuró un rasposo «buenos días» cuando sus nietos aparecieron en la cocina.

Scott se sentó con un suspiro. Tenía veintidós años y estaba de permiso. Le habían llamado a filas nada más entrar Inglaterra en guerra y llevaba todo ese tiempo entrenándose para convertirse en piloto de la _Royal Air Force_. Sus instructores decían a menudo que tenía talento y que sus reflejos eran muy buenos pero que tenía que mejorar en lo referente al mal genio. Scott pecaba de prepotencia, vanidad y temeridad y eran cualidades que de poco servían en la cabina de un avión.

Kendrick le observó desde su extremo de la mesa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tan corto y ralo que no sabía por qué no se había quedado calvo ya. Hubo un tiempo en el que había sido igual de vigoroso, joven y guapo que su nieto mayor y pensar en que se había convertido en un viejo achacoso le desanimaba. De los tres, Scott había sido el único en heredar la sangre escocesa por completo. Arthur sólo podía contar con los ojos verdes del clan McAlvein y Emily ni siquiera eso. Ella era como una de esas niñas que salían en los anuncios de televisión, rubias, con unos ojos grandes y azules y las mejillas tan gorditas como manzanas maduras.

Arthur se había sentado a su derecha. Era cinco años menor que Scott y eso para él constituía casi una desgracia. No era ningún secreto que los dos hermanos no se llevaban muy bien y que chocaban por todo. Si uno decía «negro», el otro replicaba «blanco». Si Scott alardeaba de su progreso con las simulaciones de vuelo, Arthur se burlaba diciendo que se estrellaría hasta conduciendo un cochecito de bebé. Si Scott hacía algún comentario sarcástico sobre las gruesas cejas de Arthur, a este último le faltaba tiempo para catalogarle de «bastardo», aunque sus padres pudieran oírlo.

Sólo había dos cosas en las que coincidían sin discutir. Una era el gusto por la lectura, la otra el vínculo fraternal que ambos tenían con Emily, la dulce, encantadora y a veces rebelde hermanita pequeña que siempre lograba hacerles pedirse perdón.

—Buenos días, abuelito —saludó la niña, feliz, mientras se subía a la silla y se aupaba para darle un beso en la mejilla rugosa.

Kendrick le pellizco la nariz con suavidad y esbozó una sonrisa.

A veces se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si el Destructor hubiese decidido purgar a su familia en lugar de a la de Julien. Seguramente Scott sería un huérfano solitario a su cuidado y Arthur y Emily ni siquiera habrían nacido. Pensarlo le dolía mucho pero luego recordaba el sufrimiento de Julien, las lágrimas amargas y la venganza ácida quemándole en las entrañas y sentía que tenía que hacer algo, que no era justo que las cosas acabaran así.

Kendrick desayunó sin prisas, observando la riña de sus dos nietos discutiendo por la mermelada de naranja.

«Realmente tiene que haber una manera, porque si no, habría ganado hace mucho tiempo», pensó de pronto, consciente de que nunca habían intentando siquiera darle un sentido a las acciones del Destructor, más que el de desencadenar guerras por puro ocio.

Quizá… quizá sí que podría hacer una última cosa antes de que el tiempo finalmente se agotase.

* * *

—Arthur, ¿puedes cuidar de tu hermana?, tengo que salir a por leche.

—¿No puede hacerlo Scott?

—Ha salido con sus amigos.

Arthur se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el vestíbulo con la sala de estar, mascullando algunos insultos bastante soeces contra su hermano mayor. Su madre estaba poniéndose el abrigo. Al oírlo le regañó con severidad, pasando a mirarse en el espejo junto a la puerta para colocarse mejor el moño. Desistió en tratar de recoger los pocos mechones rubios que le caían sobre las sienes y sonrió satisfecha. Luego se acercó a su hijo, dejándole un beso en la mejilla después.

—No te enfades, cariño.

—No estoy enfadado —mintió el muchacho, apartando la cara con un refunfuño—, es que siempre se _escaquea_.

—Pensaba que te gustaba cuidar de Emily.

—Y me gusta, es sólo que a veces prefiero estar solo y no pendiente de una niña que si te descuidas te hace un mural con tiza en la pared.

—Te prepararé tarta de manzana cuando vuelva, ¿vale? —ella sabía que sería suficiente compensación—. Sé un buen caballero Kirkland y cuida del castillo.

—Vale, vale.

Arthur dejó que su madre le acariciara el pelo, mucho más tiernamente de lo necesario. Luego ella cogió las llaves, enumerando todos y cada uno de los consejos de siempre cuando dejaba a sus hijos menores solos en casa: «No abráis a nadie, tomad el recado si llaman por teléfono, no juguéis a piratas en la bañera, no toquéis las cerillas».

Cuando se hubo marchado, el chico suspiró resignado y subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Scott había aprovechado su licencia y había salido a divertirse, como si el ser un aprendiz de piloto de pacotilla le diera derechos para todo. Su abuelo tampoco estaba y eso era raro. Que él recordara, el viejo nunca había dejado la casa más que para tomar el sol en la acera de enfrente. Sin embargo no le dio muchas más vueltas y pronto se olvidó del asunto. Tenía que estar pendiente de su hermana.

Sabía que Emily estaría en su habitación, jugando con los coches de juguete y los soldaditos. La niña prefería jugar con las cosas viejas de Scott y Arthur antes que cualquier muñeca que pudieran comprarle. Sin embargo, en cuanto él puso un pie, ella asomó la nariz por el quicio de su puerta y salió corriendo hacia él con un libro en las manos.

—¡Arthur, Arthur, ¿me lees?!

Él tomó el volumen y le echó un vistazo a la portada, arqueando escépticamente una ceja después.

—«En las montañas de la locura» —recitó. Aquel libro se lo habían regalado a Scott hacía dos años porque tanto él como Arthur adoraban a Lovecraft como si este fuera un santo. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea leérselo a una niña de seis años, podría ganarse una buena bronca si sus padres se enteraban—. No sé…

—_Por fa_… no se van a enterar, mamá está fuera y papá también, y el abuelo… por favor, Arthur, quiero que me lo leas, siempre estáis hablando de estos libros y yo quiero...

Arthur frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus gruesas cejas casi formaran una única línea. Por más que Emily le fuera a insistir, esa vez no cedería en algo como eso. No quería ser responsable de las posibles pesadillas de su hermanita.

—No es algo que debas leer todavía, quizá dentro de seis años más.

—Pero, pero, pero…

—No hay más que hablar, ve a tu cuarto y juega a algo —sentenció el chico, bajando por las escaleras.

«Es sábado por la tarde, mierda, tengo mejores cosas que hacer», barruntó mentalmente.

Emily hizo un puchero, decepcionada más consigo misma que con su hermano porque no había conseguido su objetivo. Normalmente era capaz de convencerlo para que le concediera todos sus caprichos pero ese día Arthur estaba de mal humor y cuando Arthur estaba de mal humor era mejor no insistir, no demasiado.

—¿Y si me lees «Los tres cerditos?», eso sí vale, ¿no? —pregunto yendo detrás del joven. Arthur se volvió hacia ella, un poco hastiado.

—En serio, Emily, no…

Entonces retumbó un estallido. La pequeña casa tembló y los cristales se agrietaron y Arthur sujetó a su hermana para que no se cayera, mientras él mismo se tambaleaba. Por un instante, él pensó que algo había explotado por culpa de una fuga de gas. Pero cuando a la primera explosión le sucedió otra, y luego otra y otra más, empezó a tener miedo.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo a su hermana.

Emily asintió, agarrándose a la baranda de metal de la escalera. Arthur corrió y abrió la puerta, saliendo al pequeño jardín delantero. Igual que él, muchos vecinos habían salido a ver qué estaba pasando. El muchacho tragó saliva, sobrecogido, cuando a lo lejos vio un avión sobrevolando el puerto del _East End_, seguido de un grupo mayor que empezaba a desplegarse por encima del barrio. Arthur no sabía mucho de aviones pero sí lo suficiente —por culpa de Scott, claro— como para poder distinguir a los de la _Royal Air Force_. Y los que estaban sobre Londres no eran británicos.

«Mierda… ».

Del puerto a su calle había sólo ocho manzanas. Arthur no perdió el tiempo mucho más, volvió a la casa y cogió a Emily en brazos, sin siquiera pensar en salir a buscar a su madre o a su hermano mayor. Estuvieran dónde estuvieran, tendrían que buscar un refugio, si es que podían llegar a alguno a tiempo.

—Arthur, Arthur, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó la niña, asustada, mientras su hermano la llevaba en volandas.

—Al sótano —Arthur encendió la luz del nivel inferior y cerró la puerta, luego bajó las escaleras y dejó a su hermana en el suelo. La casa volvió a temblar. Las explosiones se oían cada vez más cerca y Arthur no estaba seguro de si allí estarían a salvo. Pero al menos…

Emily apretó la mano de Arthur, inquieta. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar, aunque a pesar del miedo trataba de mantener la calma tal y como hacía siempre Scott cuando algo no iba bien. Arthur se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia arriba como si así pudiese saber cuándo llegarían. Una nueva explosión, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, tronó cerca. La luz se apagó de golpe, Emily gritó. Cayó polvo del techo al sucederse otra sacudida. Arthur sintió la adrenalina quemándole la sangre momentos antes de que las bombas cayeran alrededor de la casa. Protegiendo a la pequeña con su propio cuerpo, se acurrucó contra la pared sin pensar, escondiéndose junto a un montón de baúles y cachivaches, mientras los escombros caían sobre sus cabezas y el rugido de los aviones les taladraban los oídos.

* * *

1.3

**Marzo de 1941. París, Francia.**

La pluma rascaba el papel. Era de mala calidad, demasiado áspero y amarillento, y la tinta se emborronaba enseguida. Las letras eran gotas brillantes a la luz de las velas, que temblaban cuando la brisa entraba por la ventana. Nada rompía el silencio salvo el canto de la escritura y el crujido mismo de la habitación.

Francis adoraba ese silencio.

Sentado e inclinado, con el aliento acelerado y los dedos recorriendo sistemáticamente las líneas de los cuadernos abiertos sobre el escritorio, podía llegar a escuchar la voz de su abuelo, susurrándole, enseñándole: «Si no tomas mi lugar, el Mundo se morirá, Francis».

La vieja cantinela resonaba en su mente como un salmo todos los días. Era lo único que conseguía hacerle estudiar más rápido, casi con desesperación. Se pasaba muchas noches en vela tratando de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, aparte de encontrar al _drifter_ heredero de Kendrick para completar su propia _Unión Libra_. Y eso es lo que llevaba haciendo todo ese tiempo desde que descubriera aquella verdad tan sorprendentemente surrealista sobre su origen y condición, sin éxito, porque a Julien jamás se le había ocurrido dejar por escrito el apellido familiar del escocés.

Con la guerra que había estallado en Europa tampoco podía emprender una alocada aventura así como así, menos cuando los alemanes habían cerrado todas las vías francesas para ponerse en contacto con cualquier país aliado. El servicio postal se había interrumpido, las líneas telefónicas internacionales también, y las salidas desde París hacia el resto de ciudades estaban sometidas a un control severo y sistemático porque los nazis ya estaban llevando a cabo las purgas de judíos y de cualquier persona sospechosa de serlo. Y aunque Francis estuviera fuera de dudas por haber hecho hasta de monaguillo en su niñez, empezaba a cansarse de que cada dos por tres viniera una patrulla al edificio a revisar, por si acaso a alguien se le había ocurrido esconder a un judío.

Francis suspiró, se levantó de la silla y se asomó por la ventana, echando un vistazo hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado. Se sentía perdido. Todo lo que supuestamente sabía de su abuelo era una mentira, o al menos una mentira a medias. ¿Lo había sabido su abuela? Julien no mencionaba nada en ninguna parte, como tampoco a sus padres. Entre las cintas del magnetófono había un par que no tenían nada que ver con el tema porque sólo se escuchaba música clásica con ellas. Francis quería pensar que su abuelo había grabado encima de esas cintas a propósito, para que nadie supiese lo que había dejado atrás. Lo cual era estúpido porque entonces tendría que descartar su teoría sobre el deseo de Julien de que Francis acabara sabiendo su historia.

Por lo que había leído en los diarios y escuchado en las cintas del magnetófono, le constaba que el planeta estaba dividido en cuatro sectores y que había un _brisker_ encargado de reunir la energía de cada sector, para que luego el _drifter_ pudiera distribuirlo hacia otro. El planeta se mantenía vivo y en equilibrio gracias al flujo de energía que los seres como ellos mantenían en constante movimiento. Pero él llevaba tres años dejando que la energía de su supuesto sector se acumulase sin más. Además de todo eso, los seres humanos generaban energía aparte de la que ya existía y si no la enviaban al sector siguiente en un plazo de tiempo determinado esta se corrompía y se volvía oscura, provocando malestar, el deterioro general del equilibrio y la aparición de algo llamado _obscorins_.

Estaba seguro de que aquella guerra la había provocado la desazón que generaba la energía negativa estancada. En los diarios estaba registrada la anécdota sobre la guerra franco-prusiana, que se había generado de la misma forma cuando el tatarabuelo de Julien murió y el sucesor tardó demasiado tiempo en tomar el relevo. De modo que al morir Julien y desatender Francis el trabajo del _brisker_, su sector estaba saturado de energía corrupta y eso había hecho estallar el conflicto.

Lo que no entendía era por qué Julien no le había contado nada de todo eso, si sabía que algún día tendría que hacer lo mismo que él y conocía el riesgo de no seguir con la Tarea.

«Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho, así ahora no estaría dando palos de ciego», pensó con amargura, sentándose de nuevo ante el escritorio. Paseó la vista por el otrora cuarto de su abuelo, convertido ya en sala de estudio, y encendió un cigarrillo, pensativo. No sabía nada de la familia de Kendrick, no podía ir a Escocia a intentar averiguarlo y por supuesto, no tenía medios para comunicarse con otros _briskers_ o _drifters_ para que le ayudaran.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

* * *

1.4

**Septiembre de 1941. En algún lugar de Inglaterra.**

No sabía dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, ni lo que pasaba. Pero no podía parar de correr. Arthur se había visto de repente rodeado por un extenso bosque, con la hierba marrón por las rodillas, los árboles secos y el aire viciado, enfermizo.

«Correr, tengo que correr. Tengo que encontrarlo, todavía tiene que quedar tiempo», era lo único que pensaba una y otra vez.

No se sentía cansado. De alguna manera, algo le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, un anhelo, un soplo de aire, como si aún quedase alguna esperanza para la Tarea, fuese lo que fuese eso. Era una vaga sensación de expectativa, nada más, porque Arthur sabía viendo el paisaje a su alrededor mientras atravesaba el enjambre de follaje muerto, que había fracasado. Quería pensar que no, que podía conseguirlo, encontrarlo —¿encontrar a quién?— y no condenar al planeta.

Arthur corría y corría mientras la oscuridad de la noche iba rodeándolo. Y de repente, al oír un tintineo agudo, se volvió y vio una silueta oscura que se acercaba hacia él a una velocidad endiablada. La figura flotaba por encima de aquel mar de hierba y árboles, dejando tras de sí una estela vacía y lóbrega. Arthur giró repentinamente a la derecha, internándose aun más entre la maleza, y apretó el paso… aunque eso no pareció importar a su inesperado perseguidor. El miedo le estranguló las piernas, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo. Sintió dolor en las rodillas y las manos e inexplicablemente sangre que le bajaba por la sien. Arthur notó como dos dedos fríos le rozaban la nuca. Un olor seco y quemado le inundó la nariz y empezó a caer ceniza, como si lloviera del cielo. Apretó las manos sobre la arena y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la aspereza del polvo arañándole la frente. Quería levantarse y echar a correr, alejarse de «eso».

«Despierta, Arthur, despierta», dijo una voz suave y dulce.

De pronto comenzó a caer al vacío, rumbo a la Nada.

«Ya basta, por favor, ya basta», imploró él.

«Arthur, tienes que encontrarlo, por favor… tienes que encontrar a tu _brisker_».

«¿Pero qué es?, ¿qué es un _brisker_?».

Arthur continuó cayendo, sin obtener respuesta a su pregunta y gritó, desesperado y confuso, con el remolino de voces zumbando en el aire, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez y pidiendo ayuda…

Entonces abrió los ojos, asustado, con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente en el pecho y el aliento entrecortado. Tardó dos segundos en recordar que no se había caído a través de un pozo negro y que en realidad estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo de madera y la boca seca, aspirando aire a bocanadas. Arthur se incorporó en el lecho todavía con la sensación de agobio y presión hincada en la cabeza. La desazón del sueño le había hecho temblar y estaba empapado en sudor frío. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y la frente, tratando de tranquilizarse, escuchando el lejano piar de los pájaros.

—Otra vez… —dijo en voz baja, como queriendo comprobar que estaba despierto porque en sus sueños nunca hablaba de verdad.

Arthur se levantó en silencio y descorrió las cortinas que ondeaban tenuemente al son de la brisa. La luz de la aurora le hizo daño en los ojos. A lo lejos, al este, estaba el bosque, coloreado de un suave amarillo lechoso. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansado.

Llevaba soñando con esas extrañas situaciones y voces desde hacía un año, sin saber exactamente qué significaban o a qué se debían. Personas sin cuerpo poblaban sus noches, exigiéndole algo, llamándole, y él nunca recordaba lo suficiente como para siquiera intentar darle un sentido. Se despertaba agotado y enfermaba muy fácilmente. Pensaba que era un milagro el haber sobrevivido en una granja de pacotilla en medio de la campiña inglesa, sin médico o medios suficientes como para tratar un resfriado complicado.

«Aunque total, no es como si a alguien le fuera a importar», pensó con algo de tristeza.

Habían trasladado a Arthur al quedarse huérfano. Sus padres habían muerto durante el primer ataque al que ya denominaban «Blitz» en la prensa. Sus parientes más cercanos residían en Escocia sin saber que él existía, y a Arthur no se le habría pasado por la cabeza ir a buscarlos ni en cien años. Rozaba la mayoría de edad y casi estaba listo para que le llamaran a filas, aunque aun así le habían exiliado al campo junto con su hermana Emily. De vez en cuando recibían una carta de Scott, que seguía en Londres y ya pilotaba su propio caza para combatir a los bombarderos alemanes. De Kendrick nadie sabía nada. Se había marchado el día del ataque y se le daba por muerto, aunque no se había encontrado el cuerpo. Arthur quería pensar que estaba vivo, por más descabellado que pudiera parecer.

Arthur se ocupaba de muchas tareas que el dueño de la granja ya no podía —o no quería más bien— hacer, como echarles un ojo a los animales o reparar los desperfectos de la casa o el granero. Pero eso no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo aquel sitio era mucho más seguro que estar en Londres, la comida no era mala y siempre había suficiente, el trabajo no era demasiado duro en realidad y gozaba de una holgada libertad para hacer lo que quisiera una vez hubiera terminado su deberes.

Salvo por los sueños, las noticias que daban por radio sobre el avance nazi por Europa y la idea de que al año siguiente le darían un uniforme y un fusil, Arthur podría haber pensado que estaba de vacaciones.

Dejó la ventana abierta para que entrara un poco más de aire y se quitó el pijama, colocándose la ropa de trabajo después. Ese día le tocaba ordeñar a las dos vacas, dar de comer a las gallinas y recoger sus huevos, y si quería terminar antes de la hora del almuerzo tenía que darse prisa.

En la cocina estaba la señora Fellow preparando té. Era una mujer gruesa, ancha de caderas, con el pelo corto y negro y los ojos azules. No pasaba de los cuarenta años, todavía conservaba un ánimo joven y vivaracho que la hacía simpática y encantadora. Arthur murmuró un «buenos días» y se sentó a la mesa. La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió, dejándole un plato de tostadas justo delante.

—Buenos días, querido, enseguida te pongo el té, ¿has dormido bien?

—Como siempre —respondió el muchacho, untando la primera tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de naranja.

—Mi marido quiere ir al bosque hoy, tiene pensado ir a por algún ciervo, me dijo que si querías ir con él le avisaras.

—Ah, vale.

Arthur solía acompañar al señor Fellow cuando este iba de caza porque era una actividad que solía relajarle mucho. Estaba aprendiendo a rastrear bastante bien y muy pronto podría usar la escopeta sin que el hombre anduviera histérico subiéndose por los árboles, chillando que era un niño y que no tenía el pulso suficiente como para lograr acertar a la pieza. Esperaba que ese fuera el día al fin.

El muchacho terminó rápido con las tostadas y devoró los huevos fritos, bebiéndose el té tan caliente que casi podía sentir cómo se le agujereaba el estómago. Después se levantó como una exhalación y salió por la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con el huerto. La señora Fellow le siguió hasta el umbral mientras secaba una de las tazas recién fregadas.

—¡Arthur, acuérdate de darle de comer a Phil! —exclamó cuando el chico ya estaba abriendo el portón del granero. Phil era el caballo percherón del señor Fellow.

—¡Sí!

Arthur inspiró profundamente. El olor del establo, el estiércol y los animales era fuerte pero ya estaba acostumbrado a él. Se remangó hasta los codos y se acercó a la primera vaca con un cubo y un taburete. Se sentó tranquilamente, apoyando la frente en el costado suave y caliente del animal, dejando el cubo bajo las ubres.

—Buenos días, Miggui, ¿lista para bailar? —preguntó. La vaca mugió con una pequeña sacudida—. Lo tomaré como un sí, nena —Arthur sonrío con algo de ironía y comenzó a ordeñarla.

Le resultaba tristemente gracioso pensar que esas serían las únicas tetas que podría tocar en mucho tiempo.

El señor Fellow dejó que Arthur cargara con la escopeta de camino al bosque, pero en cuanto descubrió el rastro de un corzo se la quitó de las manos y le indicó que guardara silencio. Arthur siguió los pasos de su patrón como siempre hacía, resignado y a veces tentado de patearle el culo para demostrarle que podía acertarle a un animal en la sesera. El joven ya era capaz de derribar todas las latas colocadas sobre la valla exterior de la granja y apenas fallaba cuando practicaba tiro al plato. Se consideraba perfectamente preparado de probar con animales vivos, aunque el señor Fellow no estuviese de acuerdo.

Cuando perdieron el rastro en el cruce de un sendero silvestre, el señor Fellow se detuvo en seco y se quitó la gorra, enjugándose el sudor que le corría por la frente. Arthur se quedó quieto tras él, oteando a su alrededor. Algo se le estaba antojando extraño aunque no lograba deducir el qué, como si ese algo concreto estuviera fuera de lugar pero no tuviera la capacidad para notarlo del todo. Se preguntó si el señor Fellow tendría la misma impresión.

—Arthur —llamó el hombre de pronto.

—¿Sí?

—No sé si encontraremos a ese corzo antes del mediodía así que pararemos a almorzar, ¿te parece?

—Claro.

Cerca estaba el arroyo que también pasaba por los terrenos de la granja, así que se sentaron a la orilla para devorar los emparedados que la señora Fellow les había entregado antes de marcharse. Arthur se deleitó con la tranquilidad del bosque, observando el fluir del agua y el chapoteo de los peces casuales. Sabía que el señor Fellow era callado, igual que él, y que no le gustaba hablar por hablar si no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ese era la razón por la cual, a pesar de sus pequeñas discusiones por manejar la escopeta, se llevaban bien y podían pasarse horas tranquilamente sentados en la misma habitación sin sentirse incómodos.

El crujido de una rama hizo que el señor Fellow alzara la vista, intrigado e interesado. Varios patos salieron revoloteando de entre las cañas, justo enfrente de ellos. Crujió otra rama. Y se hizo el silencio.

Al decir que se hace el silencio, uno siempre se refiere a que una persona deja de hablar pero cuando estás en un bosque y de repente los pájaros dejan de piar de sopetón e incluso el agua deja de sonar al correr entre las rocas, es que algo no anda bien.

Arthur miró en derredor, desconcertado, sintiéndose repentinamente erizado y tenso.

—Señor Fellow… ¿qué pasa?

El hombre se levantó despacio, tomando firmemente su arma, como si delante estuviera un león a punto de atacar.

—No lo sé, muchacho.

Las ramas de los árboles crujieron de pronto todas a la vez y las cañas de la rivera del arroyo se agitaron al unísono, como si bailaran. Entonces algo pareció salir de entre el follaje de la orilla opuesta. Arthur abrió la boca para gritar pero lo único que logró articular fue un gañido débil. El señor Fellow bajó el cañón de la escopeta, sobrecogido y completamente abrumado. Una masa negra y vaporosa, como una especie de nube muy espesa con una forma grotescamente humana estaba delante de ellos. Dos ojos redondos y amarillos sin pupila estaban abiertos sin parpadear. Una sonrisa, igualmente redondeada y amarilla, se abrió, y una voz aguda, parecida al chirrido que hacía un tenedor arañando un plato, resonó en el silencio del bosque, diciendo:

—_Drifter_, _drifter_, te he encontrado, _drifter_…

Arthur empezó a temblar sin control. Aquella criatura le estaba mirando a él.

* * *

_Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de este fic en conmemoración a la Entente Cordiale 2013. Espero que os haya gustado y queráis seguir leyendo los restantes capítulos. Ya sé que no es una historia muy típica pero disfruté bastante con ella. Cualquier comentario ya sabéis que sois libres de dirigiros a mí de la forma que creáis conveniente, no muerdo ~_

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Los seres oscuros

**Notas de autor**: A falta de nombre oficial para Molossia, he decidido llamarle John.

* * *

«Es un fenómeno poco estudiado. Generalmente significa que se avecina una desgracia. Por mi parte, prefiero no pronunciar más al respecto».

**Jules de Gaultier.** Sobre los _obscorins_.

«Tocarlos significa la muerte. Corrompen tu cuerpo, te roban la energía. Si ves uno, huye, corre lejos».

**Alan Carter.** Sobre los _obscorins_.

* * *

2.1

El ser avanzó hacia Arthur sin vacilar. No tocaba el suelo sino que estaba flotando a pocos centímetros de él. Y aunque su forma se asemejase al cuerpo humano, no tenía piernas ni pies y su torso terminaba en un cúmulo que se arremolinaba lentamente como un pequeño tifón. Jirones de niebla negra se desprendía a veces de lo que eran sus brazos o la cabeza y ni siquiera los ojos o la boca parecían ser tangibles.

¿Qué era «eso»?

El señor Fellow masculló un juramento, encañonó a la criatura y disparó. Los perdigones atravesaron la masa negra y se incrustaron en los árboles de la orilla opuesta. La cosa ni se inmutó. «No es corpóreo», pensó Arthur, arrastrándose hacia atrás, completamente mudo. El terror le impedía siquiera levantarse, la voz se le ahogaba sola en la garganta y el sudor frío bajando por la nuca no hacía más que provocarle temblores.

El señor Fellow disparó tres veces más sin provocar ningún tipo de reacción en «aquello». Entonces, furibundo, chasqueó la lengua y, abalanzándose contra la nube, gritó:

—¡Maldito demonio!

Lo que pasó a continuación Arthur no podría recordarlo bien después, porque en cuanto su patrón hizo contacto con la negrura, esta le envolvió por completo y se convirtió en un sinfín de remolinos que giraban y giraban sin control alrededor del cuerpo del hombre. Arthur se levantó como un resorte al ver eso y echó a correr hacia el bosque, con los alaridos del granjero tronando a sus espaldas.

«Oh, Dios… oh, Dios, joder, mierda, mierda». Arthur corrió y corrió, internándose entre los árboles y la maleza, con el corazón en la boca y los pulmones a punto de estallar. No miraba por dónde iba, estaba seguro de que, de algún modo, llegaría al lindero tarde o temprano. «No tiene que estar muy lejos», pensaba aun en su histeria silenciosa y demencial. Ni siquiera le importaba que las ramas le arañasen los brazos o la cara. Huir, sólo quería huir.

Entonces, los gritos que le habían perseguido mientras se alejaba de la criatura se detuvieron en seco y Arthur frenó sin darse cuenta, mirando por primera vez por encima del hombro. El sendero que había abierto con su carrera a trompicones estaba desierto y a través del follaje sólo se veía el resto de la espesura del bosque. Arthur temió que ese ser fuera entonces a por él y le envolviera como había pasado con el señor Fellow. No se atrevía siquiera a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido.

De repente se oyó un chasquido, muy, muy cerca de él. El silencio se hizo otra vez pesado y asfixiante y Arthur se dio la vuelta por completo. Allí a lo lejos, al fondo visible del camino, estaba el ser, quieto y sonriente. Con los ojos fijos en Arthur. No había rastro del señor Fellow.

—Oh, Dios… —murmuró el chico, caminando hacia atrás, temeroso de que si se giraba y volvía a correr, la criatura le perseguiría y le atraparía por la espalda.

Los crujidos se hicieron más fuertes al moverse la nube negra. Avanzaba despacio, casi emulando la velocidad de Arthur, como si estuviera jugando, tanteando su miedo.

—Ya basta… ya… basta… vete… —la voz de Arthur sonaba tan histérica, tan empañada por la ansiedad, que el ser sonrió ampliamente y se deslizó más rápido hacia él.

Arthur gritó, tropezó con una raíz y cayó de espaldas. La forma oscura aprovechó ese instante para acometer, quedándose suspendido a pocos centímetros del muchacho, observándolo fijamente. Arthur quiso gritar otra vez pero el miedo era tan intenso que ni siquiera consiguió abrir la boca. Una tensa sensación de resignación le inundó el cuerpo y cerró los ojos, notando cómo poco a poco sus ganas de vivir se iban difuminando…

Entonces oyó un silbido agudo. Justo después una ráfaga de aire pasó por encima de su cuerpo y un topetazo retumbó, como si un rinoceronte se hubiera estrellado contra una roca. Arthur abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que el ser oscuro había desaparecido y que poco a poco los sonidos del bosque volvían a cobrar fuerza. Desconcertado y repentinamente aliviado, se incorporó despacio. Apretó los dedos contra la frente, intentando así pensar mejor. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Ha faltado poco, ¿eh? —una voz jovial, fresca y divertida, por completo desconocida y con un horrible acento norteamericano, sonó cerca.

Junto a él, salido de ninguna parte, se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, rubio y de ojos azules. Arthur arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó deprisa echándose para atrás, receloso y tenso.

—Ey, ey, espera —el muchacho alzó las manos, alarmado—. No te haré daño, soy de los buenos.

Arthur, sin embargo, continuó alejándose de forma hostil.

—¿Cómo sé… eso? ¿Qué mierda… ? —preguntó de forma ronca, topándose de espaldas con el tronco de un árbol.

El desconocido arqueó las cejas y suspiró, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacando unas gafas cuadrangulares, de montura muy fina y plateada. Al ponérselas adquirió un aire mucho más pacífico y de algún modo eso tranquilizó a Arthur, que estaba acostumbrado a confiar en las personas que llevaban gafas.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada ahora, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué era esa… cosa? —esas eran sólo las primeras preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

El chico compuso una expresión pensativa e indecisa, como si no supiera exactamente cómo hacer que Arthur se fiara de él.

—Quiero contártelo, de verdad —se notaba que estaba frustrado—, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados, vamos, ¿confiarás en mí?

Arthur le miró aun con un poco de suspicacia aunque después de lo que había pasado, quería pensar que no podía estar mal hacerle caso. Quería olvidarse de la cosa oscura, volver a casa...

—De acuerdo, está… bien —murmuró al final, separándose del árbol.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano, amistoso. Arthur no tuvo más remedio que estrecharla, notando un apretón suave, cálido y tranquilizador. Una sensación de sosiego le inundó por dentro, relajándolo

—Me llamo Alfred, mucho gusto.

—Arthur.

Nada indicaba que fuera a resultar peligroso, al contrario. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Alfred guió fácilmente a Arthur por el bosque sin dudar ni un instante del camino, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Arthur no le hizo preguntas durante el regreso, estaba demasiado angustiado, asustado y confundido como para hacerlo. Quería tranquilizarse, tomarse una taza de té y cerrar los ojos, rezar para que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño y que el señor Fellow no estuviese presumiblemente muerto. ¿Qué le diría a la señora Fellow? ¿Y a su hermana? Dios, no quería siquiera pensar en eso.

El lugar seguro resultó ser la mismísima Granja Fellow. Ante el desconcierto de Arthur, Alfred abrió la puerta sin más y entró. No parecía haber rastro de la señora Fellow o de Emily y eso le extrañó. En cambio, un joven vestido de negro con una chaqueta verde parecida a la de los militares estaba en el recibidor, mirando hacia las escaleras, como si estuviera asegurándose de algo. Arthur se quedó quieto en el umbral, con un millar de preguntas más formulándose a toda velocidad en su mente, y la confianza inicial volvió a transformarse en duda.

—¿John? —llamó Alfred.

—Has tardado mucho, ¿ha ido todo bien? —el chico se dio la vuelta y los encaró. Tenía el pelo negro y lustroso, peinado hacia el lado derecho y, al igual que Alfred, podía alardear de unos ojos azules increíblemente brillantes.

—Lo encontré en el bosque —Alfred señaló a Arthur—, tenía un _obscorin_ encima.

John alzó las cejas.

—Así que se está dando prisa.

—No sé cuantos más puede haber por ahí_._

—Tenemos que encontrar al _brisker_, no hay tiempo…

Un recuerdo difuso emergió de pronto en la mente de Arthur al oír la palabra «_brisker_», haciendo que se acercara a ellos mucho más dispuesto a escuchar.

—_Brisker_, ¿habéis dicho… _brisker_? —preguntó mientras las imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior destellaban dentro de su cabeza a toda velocidad.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —inquirió John a su vez, interesado.

—Tuve un sueño…

—Sueños —el chico llamado John se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, pensativo—, el Creador también está interviniendo entonces.

John chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por el pelo con un suspiro. Arthur desvió la vista, cansado. En el fondo todavía era un niño que se estaba viendo sobrepasado por las circunstancias. Se llevó una mano a la cara, temblando, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Alfred sintió lástima.

—Arthur —llamó Alfred acercándose al chico y colocándole la mano en el hombro, compasivo.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Qué le ha pasado al señor Fellow?

Alfred miró a John, quien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Después le empujó suavemente hacia adelante.

—Ven, siéntate, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que contarte.

* * *

El reloj de la cocina seguía funcionando cuando John terminó de responder a todas sus preguntas. El tiempo no se había parado, ni lo haría. Afuera el sol seguía brillando, el viento continuaba soplando y el ritmo normal de la vida avanzaba como todos los días.

Pero para Arthur no era lo mismo. Sentado a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té entre las manos, intentaba pensar.

Era un _drifter_, una clase diferente a la especie humana común, cuyo objetivo en la vida era enviar hacia otras partes del planeta las cantidades de energía que reunía su contraparte, el _brisker_, de la zona que habitaba para que el Mundo pudiera seguir funcionando en armonía completa. El Creador se creía que era un ser que aparecía en sueños para guiar a sus criaturas, y que por algún motivo deseaba que la Tarea continuara sin fin. El Destructor, por el contrario, lo único que quería era provocar caos, ver de lo que era capaz el ser humano en situaciones de corrupción total y de conflicto bélico. Todas las guerras eran productos de la interrupción del flujo normal del sistema _Brisker-Drifter, _la denominada_ Unión Libra, _pero ninguno de ellos sabía cómo detener las artimañas del Destructor. Lo más que podían hacer era sujetarse a los planes que el Creador pudiera marcarles, rezando para que el Mundo pudiera seguir vivo hasta la siguiente generación.

Ni Alfred ni John sabían por qué se le había ocultado esta información a Arthur, aunque de no haber empezado a experimentar el propio desajuste en su sector, jamás se les habría ocurrido viajar a Inglaterra para averiguar qué estaba pasando, pensando que se trataba sólo una transición generacional.

Tenían que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó Arthur en voz baja, saturado.

—De momento no—contestó John, terminando con su tercer café—. De momento…

Alfred había estado vigilando por la ventana durante casi toda la conversación, preocupado. Notaba movimiento corrupto muy cerca de la granja y eso no le gustaba. Tenían que irse pronto.

Podía dispersar _obscorins_ de uno en uno pero contra una congregación se vería en problemas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que John pudiera hacer algo contra ellos. Los _obscorins_ eran cúmulos de energía corrupta que habían «tomado» como propios pensamientos negativos de las personas inestables afectadas por la corrupción energética. Buscaban siempre a aquel a quien inconscientemente culpaban de la situación, en este caso Arthur, para destruirlo y así obtener paz. No había forma de matarlos porque eran en esencia pura energía. La única manera de deshacerse de un _obscorin_ era dispersándolo, como podía hacer un _drifter_, o transformándolos en energía positiva, como podían hacer los _briskers_.

—Quiero ver a mi hermana —musitó Arthur levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia el piso de arriba, como si en lugar de haberlo pedido sólo fuera un anuncio.

John hizo ademán de intentar detenerlo, no sabiendo si era buena idea o no dejar que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Alfred sujetó suavemente a John del brazo y le frenó. Arthur tenía derecho a ir después de todo.

—Déjale.

John frunció levemente el entrecejo, callado. ¿Qué podían hacer? Nada, salvo encontrar al _brisker_ que, según lo que sabía su familia de Nevada, estaba en Francia. Una vez que empezaran a hacer su trabajo como es debido los problemas se terminarían, eso quería creer. La cuestión era…

—¿Cómo vamos a cruzar el Canal?

Alfred se cruzó de brazos ante su pregunta, pensativo, caminando a lo largo de la cocina. Siempre se jactaba de tener buenas ideas y esa vez no quería ser menos. Era difícil, por supuesto, porque no podían inmiscuirse en el nudo bélico así como así y tampoco podían descuidar a Arthur hasta que pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Alfred podía viajar a Francia sin ser visto pero para John y Arthur sería más peligroso y complicado con las fronteras cerradas y el país ocupado por los nazis. Tampoco podían permitir que los _obscorins_ le atrapasen.

Si Arthur moría, sí que se iría todo a la mierda.

* * *

Arthur contempló afligido el rostro sereno y delicado de la niña dormida. John le había dicho que por culpa de la muerte del señor Fellow, inexplicable a ojos humanos, había tenido que borrar los recuerdos de la señora Fellow sobre él. Como Arthur tenía que marcharse, también había borrado los referentes a su persona. Pero a Emily sólo se los habían bloqueado. A John le había parecido una crueldad eliminar las memorias de la chiquilla sobre su hermano. O eso le había dicho Alfred.

La verdad es que no sabía qué creer, qué pensar, qué hacer. Mientras miraba a su hermana por última vez quizá en mucho tiempo, Arthur se sintió más perdido que nunca. De repente, todo lo que conocía o creía haber sabido se había vuelto del revés, distorsionado, roto. ¿Tenía que aceptar todo lo que esos dos le habían contado? ¿Debía irse con ellos? Realmente no quería, sobre todo por su hermana. Era su responsabilidad. Si Scott se enteraba de que la iba a dejar sola sí que no podría evitar que le diese una paliza. Y la vergüenza que sentiría por ello sería aun peor.

Con cuidado, le apartó un pequeño mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Emily parecía sumida en un profundo sueño. Asumía que el proceso de bloqueo al que le había sometido John tenía ese tipo de consecuencias. Saber que al día siguiente ella se despertaría sin recordarle le hundió un poco más.

«Tiene que haber una manera de arreglar todo esto, algo, cualquier cosa», pensó. Una manera para que todo volviera a ser como antes, para tener una vida tranquila y apacible. ¿Estaban seguros de que él era lo que decían que era? ¿Y si se habían equivocado? Podía ser que le hubiese atacado una criatura sobrenatural, podían ser muchas cosas…

Arthur torció el gesto y suspiró, resignado. Luego salió del cuarto de Emily y cerró la puerta tras él. Bajó despacio las escaleras, todavía intentando saber si realmente era correcto dejarse arrastrar por aquella corriente de incertidumbre o no, pero se detuvo al oír las voces de Alfred y John, hablando con un tono de voz mucho más bajo y suave, como si se hubieran relajado al desaparecer Arthur de la vista. Se deslizó hasta el umbral entreabierto sin hacer ruido y espió a través de la rendija. Ambos estaban cerca de la puerta de salida y parecía que le estaban esperando para irse. Arthur apretó los labios, inspirando hondo.

—¿Crees que estará preparado? —oyó que preguntaba Alfred.

—No lo sé, todo esto es tan repentino... no sabemos si se compenetrará con su _brisker_ como debería, no han crecido sabiendo el uno del otro.

—Pero eso no tiene por qué ser un obstáculo, míranos a nosotros, no lo supimos hasta que no nos llegó la hora y nos va bien.

—Bueno, no es lo mismo —masculló John tras un carraspeo, sonrojado.

—John… —susurró Alfred, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Sigues decidido a ir tú solo por delante? —Alfred asintió en silencio. John suspiró—. ¿Tendrás cuidado al menos?

—Siempre tengo cuidado, ¿qué dices?

—¿Tengo que recordar tu loca aventura en Colorado?

Alfred rió como única contestación y luego abrazó a John rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, fuerte. John le abrazó por la cintura, con cierta reticencia al principio, más seguro al final, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Arthur apartó la vista, cohibido, para después regresar a las escaleras y volver a bajarlas, haciendo ruido. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, ellos se habían separado, aunque continuaban estando demasiado cerca. No sabía si eso le resultaba molesto o no realmente.

—Arthur —Alfred casi correteó hacia él mientras John abría la puerta y salía al exterior—. ¿Ya te has despedido?

—Sí… supongo que se le puede decir así —Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a John hasta el porche.

Alfred los adelantó y se dio la vuelta, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues ya me voy —anunció.

Arthur alzó las cejas, desconcertado.

—¿Cómo que te vas?, ¿adónde?

—¡A buscar a tu _brisker_, claro! John está seguro de que anda por Francia, así que iré a verle, ¿quieres que le lleve un mensaje?

—Eh…

—Alfred —interrumpió John, más serio—, dale un respiro.

Alfred infló las mejillas, enfurruñado por culpa del regaño pero enseguida volvió a sonreír, como si no le importara demasiado. Apretó el hombro de Arthur, amistoso y fraternal, animándole en silencio. Después se volvió hacia John, dudoso. John le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que se fuera y no perdiera el tiempo. Sin embargo, Alfred le ignoró, le sujetó suave pero firmemente de las solapas de la chaqueta y le robó un beso. Arthur se erizó, turbado, volviendo a apartar la vista y John se sonrojó violentamente, más por culpa de la presencia de Arthur que de Alfred y su impulsividad.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Alfred al final, separándose de ellos, resuelto y desenfadado.

Entonces, para asombro de Arthur, las líneas que definían el cuerpo del joven empezaron a difuminarse y, de pronto y sopetón, se desvaneció con un destello dejando tras de sí el estruendo del aire rellenando el hueco que segundos antes había ocupado su cuerpo. Arthur abrió la boca, atónito. John sacudió la cabeza y metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, sacando unas elegantes y caras gafas de sol Ray-Ban.

—Muy bien —dijo, poniéndoselas con aire serio—, vamos.

Arthur observó a John mientras este caminaba hacia la arboleda que había junto a la casa. Corrió detrás de él, intentando explicarse a sí mismo cómo narices había hecho Alfred para irse.

—¿Cómo ha… ?

—Los _drifters_ pueden teletransportarse a sí mismos enviando sus células por separado junto a la energía.

—¿Eso es… de verdad?, ¿es posible?

—Algún día tú también lo harás, no te preocupes.

Llegaron hasta el otro lado de la floresta pocos minutos después, en donde aguardaba un flamante Packard Twelve de color verde aparcado junto a un sendero de tierra. John se montó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó, bajando la ventanilla y apoyando el codo en el vano de esta.

—¿Vas a subir o no? —preguntó, viendo que Arthur se había quedado quieto junto al coche.

Encendió un cigarrillo con aire resuelto.

Arthur apretó los labios y rodeó el morro del vehículo. Se subió al asiento del copiloto con recelo, algo que John notó e hizo que soltara un pequeño suspiro. Sin embargo no dijo nada y condujo hasta llegar a la carretera que conectaba la granja con las demás que salpicaban el tramo interior de Yorkshire. Una vez allí tomó la dirección de Londres.

Podía sentir la tensión de Arthur, la fluctuación irregular que emitía su cuerpo, las pulsaciones desiguales de su energía. Sabía que estaba inquieto, muy nervioso y que era su responsabilidad apaciguar ese desasosiego. Porque era la obligación de un _brisker_ ayudar a un _drifter_, fuese o no fuese el propio. Observó de reojo al chico y, tras muchos minutos de indecisión, consiguió animarse para hablar.

—Si hay algo que quieras preguntar, sabes que puedes hacerlo, ¿eh? —comentó tras darle una calada al cigarro.

Pudo oír el resoplido que soltó Arthur mientras miraba el paisaje a través de su ventanilla. John inspiró hondo mentalmente, armándose de paciencia. Con Alfred delante, el muchacho no se había mostrado tan rígido. ¿Sería por… eso? A John no se le pasó por la cabeza que la razón real pudiera ser que acaban de arrancarlo de su hogar como quien arrancaba una flor del jardín.

—Mira, si te molesta que sea… gay, puedes decirlo, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se…

—Joder, tío, me importa una mierda que seas marica —Arthur cortó su arenga con un barboteo y le dirigió una mirada que casi quemaba—. El señor Fellow está muerto, casi me mata una cosa que ayer ni soñaba que existía, mi hermana no se va a acordar de mí hasta que tú no quieras, ni siquiera soy humano y tengo que hacer un «pacto» por nacimiento con una «rana» para salvar el Mundo —entonces esbozó una sonrisa cínica y amarga y miró al frente—. El que te la metan realmente me la trae al fresco.

John sintió cómo se le encendían las mejillas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y chupó otra calada larga, tirando la colilla por la ventanilla.

—Está bien… aunque soy yo el que la mete.

—¡Era una forma de hablar, no quería saber eso!

Por primera vez, Arthur vio sonreír a John de una forma completamente espontánea y sincera. Eso le molestó un poco, no supo por qué.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó con un bufido.

—Nada —negó John, con un peso menos encima—. El bloqueo de memoria no será permanente, llegará un momento en que ella recordará todo, haga yo algo o no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Arthur notó como un pequeño atisbo de esperanza y tranquilidad le inundaba el pecho. Así que su hermana no crecería sin recordarlo para siempre…

—A lo sumo unos meses, para cuando hayamos solucionado todo esto.

—Ya…

Pero quedaban tantas cosas en el tintero… Arthur cerró los ojos apoyando mejor la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería eso de verse inmerso en una historia fantástica. Aunque no había resultado ser tan emocionante en el sentido feliz de la palabra. Al final siempre tenías que hacer algo para salvar a la gente porque eras el elegido. Y realmente no era agradable para nada.

—Oye —murmuró Arthur medio dormido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi abuelo también era uno de esos…

—_Drifters_. Sí, lo era.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? —pensar en su abuelo muerto le hizo sentirse un poco más triste.

John giró el volante para tomar la siguiente carretera. Estaba llena de baches. Gruñó pensando en la suspensión del coche y en las estúpidas prioridades de los ingleses a la hora de distribuir el dinero público para asfaltar.

—No lo sé, Arthur. Ni a Alfred ni a mí nos lo dijeron hasta que no nos llegó la hora. Dependerá de cada sector o tradición familiar, supongo.

—Entiendo…

—Tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar a tu _brisker_ antes de que el Destructor se salga con la suya.

—¿No lo ha hecho ya?, quiero decir, la guerra estalló y no parece que vaya a acabarse pronto.

—El Destructor sólo induce a que estallen los conflictos. Ganará cuando el espíritu humano se corrompa.

—Suena imposible.

—Pues te sorprenderías de lo cerca que está de conseguirlo.

Arthur emitió un gruñido y entreabrió los ojos, observando de refilón el perfil de John, que se mostraba serio y algo taciturno. ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado por crisis así? ¿A cuántos problemas de esos se habría enfrentado? ¿Le esperaba a él el mismo destino para el resto de su vida?

—Siento curiosidad —dijo entonces, espabilándose un poco.

—Tú dirás.

—Sabíais que algo iba mal porque en vuestra zona ya estaban pasando cosas raras pero, ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

John se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.

—Reconozco que habría sido más fácil si el bombardeo alemán no hubiera destrozado tu núcleo familiar, habría bastado con ir a Londres en lugar de seguir tu rastro.

—¿Rastro?

—De energía. Todos los seres vivos la emiten. Y cada especie lo hace de una manera distinta, por eso es muy fácil encontrar a un _brisker_ o a un _drifter_.

—Vaya…

—Plantéalo como si fueran ondas de radio. La de los humanos serían AM y las nuestras FM, por así decirlo. Alfred encontrará al francés de la misma forma.

«El _brisker_ francés… mi _brisker_», pensó Arthur. Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, sabiendo que el Creador había sido el que lo había proyectado dentro de su mente para comunicarse con él, advirtiéndole de paso que tuviera cuidado con los _obscorins_. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sabría que existía, que no era humano?

—¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta él? —musitó, repentinamente desanimado.

John sintió una oleada de consternación impactando contra su propio pecho y se contagió de él. Los _drifters_ podían hacer muchas cosas buenas con la energía pero uno de sus defectos consistía en que les era muy fácil inyectar energía negativa inconscientemente en los demás. Si no aprendían a usar pronto sus habilidades, podían convertirse es elementos tan destructivos como los _obscorins_. John consiguió sacudirse la sensación de encima, entornando los ojos tras las gafas y parando ante un paso de tren en aviso.

—Si hay algo bueno de una relación como esta es que no importa lo que pueda pasar, el _drifter _siempre encontrará a su _brisker_, y viceversa.

—Pues lo voy a tener jodido para llegar hasta Francia.

—Arthur —John pisó el acelerador en cuanto el tren hubo pasado, sufriendo por los amortiguadores—… créeme, siempre hay una manera.

Lo dijo de una forma tan solemne que Arthur no pudo evitar mirarle en silencio, quizá momentáneamente conmovido. No sabía que aquella sentencia era una de las muchas «reglas» no escritas de la relación _brisker_-_drifter_.

Aunque más tarde pensaría que no ojalá no las hubiera sabido jamás.

* * *

2.2

**Diciembre de 1941. París, Francia.**

El invierno estaba siendo duro.

Francis se encogió contra el viento frío y ahuecó un poco la bufanda, como si la gabardina pudiera protegerle por completo de la cellisca. Caminaba despacio aun cuando lo que más quería era llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Le podía el desánimo. Lejos de haber cumplido con su sueño de dedicarse al arte, había terminado trabajando en una pequeña tienda de repostería por culpa de la ocupación y el receso económico. Pero no era eso lo malo, no. Francis podría haber sido feliz viviendo entre pastelitos de crema y barras de pan de no haber sido por el racionamiento, una cruel imposición que le obligaba a sólo vender si le entregaban un patético ticket de color verde con un numerito junto a una cartilla. Y lo intentaba, Dios —o realmente el Creador— sabía que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el tener que ver todos los días las mismas caras de hambre haciendo cola frente a la tienda minaba cualquier esfuerzo.

Francis fantaseaba con los días lejanos de su infancia, en los que por diez francos se podía comer todo el regaliz negro que se quisiera y comprar cigarrillos de eucalipto a pares. Con la ocupación nazi, los franceses eran los que más pagaban, y no sólo los pobres. La clase media acomodada estaba desapareciendo, relegada a convertirse en un puente entre los más ricos y los más pobres, a caballo entre la más absoluta miseria y la opulencia. Francis pertenecía al estrato más empobrecido de esa clase media y a pesar de que nunca había sido un niño rico, sí que estaba acusando el descenso progresivo del nivel de vida general.

La panadería estaba sólo a seis manzanas de su casa, de modo que no tardó mucho en llegar al bloque. Por el camino había parado a comprar el periódico, aunque las noticias no eran muy alentadoras, como siempre. La prensa —la que quedaba en pie— lo único que hacía era apoyar el régimen nazi en Francia y al gobierno de Vichy, ensalzándolos como si fueran maravillosos y perfectos, cosa que a Francis le daba asco. Ni sabía por qué se molestaba en pagar por esa basura cuando lo más que quería era hacer las sopas de letras teniendo al alcance cuadernos especiales para ello.

Entró al piso en silencio, dejando el periódico húmedo encima del pequeño mueble del vestíbulo. Colgó la gabardina en el perchero y suspiró, pasando al salón. Sólo se oía el débil rumor de la lluvia y el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina. La bufanda voló hasta el respaldo de una de las butacas, en donde Francis se sentó, arrebujado y acurrucado como un gato. Cerró los ojos, rendido, y pensó en que no estaría mal darse un baño largo antes de cenar y acostarse. Levantarse pronto para abrir la panadería y trabajar tantas horas seguidas pasaba mucha factura y ni siquiera los fines de semana podía descansar todo lo que le gustaría.

Lo único que podría alegrarle la noche era una copa de vino, si tuviera vino, claro…

Francis entreabrió los ojos desviando la vista hacia la ventana, notando que estaba a oscuras. Casi era la hora de cenar, ¿se había quedado dormido? Sólo había querido descansar un poco la vista. Se levantó con resignación para encender la luz, rodeando el sillón. Entonces, al accionar el interruptor zumbó el aire. Y le vio en el reflejo de la ventana.

—¡Hola, Francis!

Por un momento Francis pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca. ¿Cuándo iba Alfred a hacerle caso y presentarse como las personas normales? Probablemente nunca.

—Te he recogido el correo —Alfred esbozó una sonrisa cordial y dejó un montoncito de cartas encima de la mesa—. ¿Has cenado?, me muero de hambre, ¿podrías hacerme algo?

Francis arrugó el entrecejo pero intentó sonreír con calma. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Alfred apareciera por primera vez en su casa, y en todas y cada una de sus visitas le había logrado sacar de quicio a su manera especial. La primera vez que lo hizo Francis estaba saliendo del baño y a punto estuvo de darle un infarto al ver a Alfred parado en medio del pasillo casi a oscuras, esperando a que saliera. Ni siquiera habían logrado entenderse desde el principio, porque Alfred no hablaba francés y el inglés de Francis era bastante chapucero. Con el tiempo y poco a poco el idioma había dejado de ser una barrera infranqueable. No obstante, Alfred continuaba asustándole cada vez que tenía ocasión.

Al margen de los obstáculos iniciales y sus peculiaridades, Alfred se había convertido en el nexo con la otra realidad que ocupaba su vida. De no haber sido por él se habría consumido en el pesar, angustiado por no poder saber cómo seguir con la Tarea. Gracias a él sabía que su _drifter_ estaba a salvo de los _obscorins_ y que de algún modo podrían arreglar las cosas al reunirse. Si lo conseguían, claro.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Alfred, ¿qué te parecería una ensalada de patatas? —preguntó con cierto retintín, a sabiendas de que al chico no le gustaban demasiado los vegetales.

Como sabía que haría, Alfred compuso una expresión de desagrado.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio… —refunfuñó siguiendo a Francis hasta la cocina—. Le di tu mensaje a Arthur.

Francis vaciló al abrir la nevera. Otra de las cosas que hacía Alfred era servir de mensajero, facilitando que Francis y Arthur pudieran comunicarse sin tener que recurrir a métodos poco fiables. Así se ahorraban el tener que pensar en los controles y todas esas cosas. La habilidad de teletransporte de un _drifter_ era realmente útil.

—¿Y… cómo le va? —fingió sentir poco interés, cuando en realidad la curiosidad que le despertaba ese desconocido pero a la vez cercano muchacho inglés era enorme.

—Bueno, sigue en Londres con su hermano, está pasando las pruebas para el reclutamiento.

—Así que está decidido…

Alfred asintió con desgana, como si estuviera molesto con eso.

—Se cree eso de que podrán venir a invadir Francia.

—Será idiota. Como si los nazis fueran tan estúpidos para dejar que lo hagan. Si los ingleses andan planeando un asalto, los alemanes lo sabrán al mismo tiempo que ellos… es inútil.

Mientras Francis ponía a cocer las patatas, Alfred sacó una caja de cerillas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la dejó encima de la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

—Por cierto, ten.

Francis miró de reojo al objeto y emitió un pequeño suspiro. Desde hacía algunas semanas, Arthur había empezado a utilizar cajas de cerillas para ocultar los mensajes y que fueran más fáciles de llevar o de entregar. A Alfred le había hecho gracia el sistema y siempre iba diciendo que era como jugar a los espías. A Francis el gesto le parecía encantador.

Tomó la cajita y la abrió despacio, extrayendo con cuidado el pedazo de papel que había dentro. Luego abrió uno de los cajones bajo la encimera y guardó allí la caja, junto a todas las anteriores.

—¿No usas las cerillas? —preguntó Alfred, curioso.

—Sí, pero no esas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno… —pero antes de terminar de contestar empezó a leer y se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a decir—. Ay, Arthur… —musitó con una risita.

Alfred estiró el cuello, intrigado, preguntándose qué demonios habría escrito Arthut para que Francis sonriera de una forma tan suave. Sin embargo, Francis se guardó el papelito en el bolsillo y continuó con la cocina.

—¿Qué ponía? —preguntó Alfred.

—No te lo voy a decir ~

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué no?

La protesta hizo reír a Francis.

—Porque son cosas privadas entre Arthur y yo, ¿te gustaría que intentase fisgar algo que fuera sólo tuyo y de John?

—No… —Alfred frunció el ceño levemente, infantil—, ¡pero no es lo mismo!

—Pues yo creo que sí, quizá no al mismo nivel, pero sí lo es.

Con las quejas de Alfred a sus espaldas, Francis lavó y cortó un par de tomates. Picó cebolla y pimiento verde e hizo la vinagreta sustituyendo el perejil que no tenía por romero. Al cortar las patatas en dados se dio cuenta de que tenía que agenciarse más sal si no quería pasar el resto del mes comiendo insípido, por lo que anotó mentalmente pasar por los ultramarinos de la esquina al día siguiente. No tenía ni maíz ni aceitunas así que no pudo hacer nada para sustituir esos ingredientes. Finalmente mezcló todo en un plato hondo y le indicó a Alfred que llevara cubiertos y servilletas al salón y que no se olvidara de los vasos. No se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que no dio el primer bocado.

Durante la cena reparó en las cartas que Alfred había recogido por él.

—Nadie te ha visto, ¿verdad? —musitó con preocupación.

El chico levantó la vista del plato con un mohín de fastidio, como si el hecho de que Francis insinuara eso fuera una ofensa grave.

—¡Claro que no!

—Baja la voz, jovencito.

No podían dejar que alguien viese a Alfred, podrían empezar a hacer preguntas o llegar a conclusiones que no eran, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la histeria y la paranoia que tenía la gente. Alcanzó los sobres y fue abriéndolos mientras terminaba de cenar, bajo la mirada atenta y entrometida de Alfred. Casi todas las cartas eran facturas del banco o de la compañía del gas y leerlas siempre le daba dolor de cabeza. Fue por eso que las dejó a un lado, hastiado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alfred con la boca llena, señalando un sobre azul de debajo del montón.

—¿Esto? —Francis alzó un poco las cejas, se le había pasado. Tomó la carta de las manos de Alfred y extrajo el pequeño fajo de papeles que había dentro—. Es propaganda, no me interesa —volvió a dárselo todo al chico y siguió con la cena, abstraído.

Alfred aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar el plato a un lado y curioseó los folletos. La gran mayoría era publicidad pro-nazi, algunas viñetas y recomendaciones para el ahorro y el estar de la familia. Y un panfleto solitario. Alfred intentó leerlo, desconcertado, pero todavía no dominaba lo suficiente como para entender francés escrito. De modo que le tendió la octavilla a Francis para que se la tradujera.

Francis alzó levemente las cejas cuando terminó de leerla en silencio.

—Alfred…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué había una publicación de la Resistencia dentro de mi correo?

—¿La qué? —el chico tomó de nuevo el papel, echándole otra ojeada.

Un repentino escalofrío le subió por la espalda a Francis. No contestó la pregunta de Alfred, si no que se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas de forma abrupta. Le temblaban las manos. Él nunca había querido inmiscuirse en esos asuntos por miedo. Te podían pegar un tiro sin más si te pillaban los nazis. Y si se aburrían, podían hacerlo más rimbombante y enviarte con un pelotón de fusilamiento. O peor, que te dejaran pudrirte en la cárcel. O trabajos forzados en los campos de concentración. Siempre salían a la luz noticias sobre redadas a grupos clandestinos. Siempre había alguien que te contaba sobre ese primo al que habían detenido por colaborar con la Resistencia. Francis no quería formar parte de esa gente, jamás. Su vida estaba bien como estaba y bastante tenía con lo que tenía.

—Dame eso.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué?

Francis le arrebató el folleto y lo estrujó, para después ir a la cocina. Alfred lo siguió, intrigado. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio que Francis lo iba a quemar se apresuró a detenerlo.

—¡Espera! —le hizo tirar la caja de cerillas que iba a usar—, ¡podría ser tu oportunidad!

Francia arrugó la nariz y recogió la cajita del suelo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, no voy a meterme en la boca del lobo.

—Pero… —Alfred compuso una mueca casi exasperada—, quizá con esa… Resistencia puedas llegar a Inglaterra.

Francis se le quedó mirando, pensativo. Segundos después negó con la cabeza.

—La Resistencia no se dedica a eso, Alfred…

—Pero…

Su expresión era de total desesperación. Estaba preocupado por las cosas y necesitaban alguna manera para hacer que Francis y Arthur se encontraran y se arreglara el asunto. Francis sentía el mismo desasosiego, sólo que se negaba a tentar a la suerte participando en reuniones de la Resistencia. Estaba seguro de que el Destructor manejaba muchos hilos por ahí y si le pillaba con eso, podía hacer que le mataran. Y si Francis moría, se acabó. Lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

—Alfred… sabes perfectamente que no… —la voz se le quebró por el miedo, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza.

—Pero… hay una manera… siempre hay una manera.

La súplica en la voz del muchacho hizo que Francis deslizara la vista hacia el folleto, con el recuerdo de las líneas escritas en los diarios de Julien, sobre las reglas no impuestas de la _Unión Libra_. Quizá sí se le estaba presentando una oportunidad y él iba a rechazarla. Quizá los grupos de la Resistencia podrían echarle una mano con eso a cambio de su propia ayuda. Quizá…

Francis suspiró, indeciso y levantó los ojos. Alfred le miraba con decisión y eso disolvió un poco su miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. De nuevo leyó el folleto, notando que el temblor de las manos había desaparecido. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería…?

—De acuerdo… —musitó.

Alfred sonrió y le sujetó de los hombros.

—Saldrá bien, ya verás. Dentro de nada te habrán sacado de aquí.

«Ya verás».

«Ya verás… ».

«Ya… verás… ».

* * *

_«Ya verás»._

_«Ya verás… »._

_«Ya… verás… »._

En el espacio blanco de No Se Sabe Donde, la figura gris del Destructor observaba la burbuja que contenía el Planeta. Enfrente estaba el Creador, idéntico a su contraparte de la Tarea. No existían palabras humanas para describir a estos dos seres porque la imaginación no alcanzaba siquiera para recrearlos en la mente. Eran el Creador y el Destructor, nada más. Ni forma, ni detalles. Nada. Cuando hablaban entre ellos no existían palabras para recrear sus voces. No eran agudas, ni graves, ni dulces, ni ásperas. No eran nada.

—Me estoy acercando —dijo el Destructor con el eco de Alfred estallando en la cavidad etérea de No Se Sabe Donde.

El Creador cabeceó como si asintiera, cuando en realidad estaba disgustado.

—No importa, no pasará nada más.

—Oh, te equivocas, ya ha mordido el anzuelo, le voy a pescar.

—Juegas sucio.

—No lo hago, juego como hay que jugar. Tú me estás viendo.

—La Tarea no debería ser un juego.

—Pues lo es, no es culpa mía que lo sea, lo sabes.

El Creador emitió un sonido que se podría calificar como hueco en términos humanos, sonando hastiado.

—No importa —repitió—, hace falta algo más que eso para detenerles.

—Sí, por eso es tan divertido.

Una franja amarilla se abrió en la parte que, en la figura humana, solía situarse la boca. La sonrisa se hizo grande hasta parecer grotesca y el Creador alzó lo que podría ser su cabeza, a la vez que dos huecos de color azul también se abrían en su rostro, como si fueran ojos.

Dentro de la burbuja, el planeta seguía girando contra el vacío oscuro del Universo, sin saber que sería lo próximo que tendría que soportar.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, de la que procuraré publicar cada domingo si puedo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Bien, mal? A los pocos lectores que haya, no seáis tímidos, me gusta que me digan las cosas que gustaron, las que no, para mejorar ~ _

_Gracias a Noe y a Lee por comentarme. Decirles que me alegro mucho de que les guste esta historia y no les parezca un peñazo._

_Un saludo a los demás, y hasta el capitulo que viene ~_


	3. El desafío

«Una vez forjada no se puede romper».  
**Voltaire.** Sobre la _Unión Libra._

«Hay una manera, siempre hay una manera, para hacer que se encuentren. No importa el cómo ni el cuándo, el _drifter_ encontrará al _brisker_, o viceversa. Son compañeros de alma, seres creados específicamente el uno para el otro».  
**Francis Bacon.** Sobre la _Unión Libra._

* * *

3.1

**Abril de 1941. París, Francia. **  
**11:43 a.m**

Francis estaba esperando a que la camarera le trajera el desayuno. Era domingo y tenía la mañana libre para ir a la iglesia, aunque él había decidido dejarlo estar. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera le preocupaba que las autoridades se fijasen en eso, llevaba años cumpliendo con la cita semanal y si precisamente había dejado esa costumbre no era por falta de fe —que también— sino por el trabajo. En cuanto dieran las doce iría a ayudar a su jefe con la panadería y ya podían decirle misa.

La cafetería estaba a un par de calles de su casa y desde hacía unos meses bajaba a tomar café -si tenían, que perfectamente era capaz de conformarse con la achicoria-, y a devorar un par de tostadas porque de croissants uno ya no podía hablar. Tampoco de la mantequilla o la mermelada. Le salía más barato pagar por el desayuno allí que gastar gas. Además, la hija del dueño estaba de buen ver y le alegraba la vista verla pasar con la bandeja y sus voluptuosas caderas.

Encendió un pitillo justo antes de que la chica le dejara una taza en la barra. El sabor agrio de la nicotina se mezcló con la amargura del café. Francis frunció los labios mientras los zarcillos blanquecinos de humo se enroscaban a su alrededor y las voces de la radio llenaban sus oídos. Era el único cliente del local a esas horas. Aburrido y todavía dormido, se miraba la punta de los pies sin mucha atención, pensando en la jornada que le esperaba después, que seguramente sería tan dura y desapacible como todas las demás.

Entonces entraron los dos policías.

Francis levantó la vista del suelo justo cuando ellos se colocaron junto a él. Con toda la buena educación del mundo, les saludó con una sonrisa y un melodioso «Buenos días, agentes», y continuó con su perezoso desayuno, intentando parecer tranquilo y relajado cuando por dentro estaba nervioso.

Desde que asistiera a la primera reunión de la Resistencia había vivido con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. El folleto no le había dado indicaciones directas sobre con quién debía el interesado contactar. Era una barrera por si acaso la Gestapo se hacía con alguna copia. Había sido difícil para Francis averiguar el lugar y la hora pero había conseguido descifrar las pistas escondidas en la octavilla. A esa cita llegaron ocho contando con él. De esa junta los llevaron a otra a la semana siguiente, y de esa a una tercera. Sin decir absolutamente nada. Era un método implementado como segundo filtro por si alguien se iba de la lengua o era descubierto y arrestado. Francis había pasado todo ese tiempo esperando que cualquier día la policía o los nazis del servicio de contraespionaje entrara en su casa al asalto, deteniéndole por conspiración y terrorismo.

Eso no había sucedido, claro, y había llegado a introducirse como miembro de una célula nueva de la Resistencia, tras mucha paciencia y pruebas sobre sus aptitudes tanto físicas como psicológicas, a la que su jefe denominaba «Circuito Versalles». Su nombre en clave era Napoleón y se ocupaba de servir de segundo enlace con los agentes británicos que aterrizaban secretamente por todo el norte de Francia y que llegaban a París para suministrar equipo a los grupos de la ciudad. Su trabajo se resumía en darle cobijo a los ingleses que, después de entregar la mercancía, necesitaban esperar una noche antes de salir de París para tomar el avión que les esperaba en los puntos de encuentro.

Francis había estado usando el estudio de la calle Jaures, que seguía en su poder como herencia, a modo de escondrijo durante esos meses. Había aprendido a comunicarse por radio para transmitir los informes a sus superiores, a manejar armas y a desconfiar de absolutamente todo. Vivía con miedo, sí, era natural. Cada noche que un espía inglés pasaba en el estudio, Francis rezaba para que nada fallase, porque si le pillaban -y estaba seguro de que el Destructor sabía de sus movimientos- se acabaría el juego.

Pero si tenía algo de su parte que los demás no para evitar una intromisión en el circuito, era a Alfred. Gracias a sus habilidades para detectar fluctuaciones puntuales de energía, sabía cuándo se acercaba alguien sospechoso al estudio. De las pocas veces que habían realizado una redada, ninguna había sobrepasado la línea de intentona. Alfred siempre le avisaba justo a tiempo para actuar. Su vigilancia era un punto a favor que Francis quería utilizar para ascender dentro del grupo y llegar a solicitar un traslado estratégico. Esa era su idea, su principal objetivo. Ganarse el favor de su jefe para lograr que le llevaran a Inglaterra y una vez allí, encontrarse con Arthur y terminar con todo aquel lío.

Esa noche tenía que recibir a un agente y aunque faltaban horas para eso todavía, Francis no podía evitar sentirse en el punto de mira, como si le estuvieran observando desde todas partes.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene fuego? —preguntó el policía que estaba más cerca de él.

Francis a punto estuvo de dejar caer la taza de café pero logró sujetarla y tanteó su bolsillo, buscando la caja de cerillas. Al sacarla, se le resbaló de los dedos y emitió un pequeño quejido. Lo último que quería era molestarle con un desliz torpe. Dejó el café en la barra y se agachó para recoger el objeto. Le temblaban los dedos.

—A-Aquí tiene —musitó, tendiendole la cajita al hombre.

—Gracias.

Francis frunció los labios, con un gesto que podía significar «no es nada» o «quédesela, por favor, pero no me mate». El policía se colocó un cigarro en los labios y sacó una cerilla. Luego la rascó y encendió con habilidad natural. Entonces, a la luz de la pequeña llama, Francis vio el color de sus ojos. Y no pudo evitar aguantar el aliento, completamente aterrorizado.

Eran amarillos. Terroríficamente amarillos.

* * *

3.2

**Base militar Ramsay, Inglaterra.**  
**13:04 p.m**

Arthur entornó el ojo derecho, pegado a la mirilla del fusil, para visualizar mejor el objetivo y acarició el gatillo con el dedo índice, esperando la señal del instructor. Estaba tumbado cuan largo era a más de quinientos metros de la diana, junto a otros cinco de sus compañeros de pelotón en similar posición. Detrás de ellos, el instructor de campo se mantenía impasible, mirando fijamente hacia la lejanía. Con una orden seca, el hombre ordenó abrir fuego y cinco disparos estallaron a la vez. Los fusiles francotiradores del ejército británico eran fusiles normales de infantería, a los que se les había acomodado una mira telescópica y un bípode. Hacían ruido pero la precisión del tiro equilibraba esa desventaja. Aunque el enemigo averiguara la posición de los francotiradores, no podrían señalarlo si estaban muertos.

Arthur despegó la cara de la mirilla y suspiró. Había fallado por dos centímetros. A su lado, James Corvin ladeó la cabeza y se enjugó el sudor de la frente, y tanto Mark Grimes como David Grant soltaron un gruñido de descontento. El único que sonrió fue Garrick Lass. El instructor torció el gesto, alzó los prismáticos que llevaba al cuello y comprobó las dianas. Sólo uno de los soldados había conseguido alcanzar el punto rojo.

—¡Muy bien, señoritas! —gritó , colocándose mejor la gorra—, ¡como premio a su buen trabajo volverán a fregar los platos de la comida de hoy, y no quiero quejas!

Un murmullo de descontento se elevó como una nube, sobre todo el de Garrick, pero enseguida se disolvió sabiendo que el instructor pronto se pondría a repartir castigos peores si se quejaban demasiado. Arthur maldijo para sus adentros y se incorporó, empezando a recoger su equipo.

Llevaba un mes entrenándose para francotirador. Los altos mandos habían decidido formar pelotones con especialistas en ellos. Querían infiltrar grupos pequeños en Francia para que ayudaran a la Resistencia a eliminar objetivos alemanes importantes, como generales de alto rango o mismísimos adláteres cercanos a Hitler que anduvieran de visita en París. Los francotiradores eran muy útiles, podían disparar desde distancias considerables sin correr peligro o que los nazis los capturaran tras el tiro. Su precisión era perfecta y nunca necesitaban disparar dos veces. O al menos esa era la idea. Arthur se había unido al programa porque le daba la posibilidad de llegar a Francia en un período de tiempo relativamente corto. Con un poco de suerte, podría quedarse en la ciudad y encontrar a Francis fácilmente en lo que el equipo cumplía con las órdenes. Una vez forjaran la _Unión Libra_, Arthur podría ejercer de _drifter_ y usar sus poderes de teletransportación. Y se olvidaría de tener que andar pensando en transporte, en los nazis y en toda esa mierda.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Francis a esas horas. El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde y cuatro minutos, lo más probable es que hubiera hecho una pausa para comer y, dependiendo de si les quedaba harina o no, habría vuelto al trabajo. Hacía una semana de su último mensaje y, bueno, no es que estuviese preocupado -no demasiado-, pero las noticias que llegaban de Francia no eran demasiado alentadoras, ni siquiera por parte de Alfred, que era el que podía decirle si los rumores eran ciertos o no. Siempre se hablaba de racionamiento masivo, redadas de la Resistencia, fusilamientos, caza de judíos... Francis era un ciudadano parisino ejemplar, que además cumplía con la idea de raza aria que Hitler sostenía a la hora de hacer su purga. Alfred se lo había descrito infinidad de veces, la primera por necesidad y curiosidad, las demás por simple afán de molestarle.

Rubio y ojos azules, alto, bien parecido...

Arthur suspiró, ensimismado. No quería preocuparse, no por asuntos ajenos a la Tarea, pero no podía evitarlo. París era un agujero peligroso y sabía que Francis se había metido en la Resistencia como agente de enlace entre los ingleses infiltrados y su circuito de trabajo, con miras también de poder acceder a algún medio para cruzar el Canal. Todas las noches se acostaba, agotado, y rezaba para que no le sucediera nada. Aunque nunca se hubieran visto, aunque no le conociera en persona, había construido un pequeño vínculo a través de las cajas de cerillas y los mensajes. Porque eran, o tenían que ser, compañeros de alma y eso, quisiera aceptarlo o no, no se podía cambiar. Pensar que ahí fuera existía una persona que el Creador había diseñado y hecho nacer sólo para completar su propia existencia le cortaba el aliento. No sabía si a Francis se le habría pasado eso por la cabeza alguna vez pero a él, y a su corazón solitario, le sentaba muy bien saberlo.

—¡Eh, Kirkland, mueve el culo si no quieres que te ponga a correr! —la voz del instructor rompió su burbuja.

Gruñó entre dientes. Ese hombre era bueno en su trabajo pero tratar con él le sentaba peor que beber chocolate caliente en verano. Cerró la cremallera de su macuto y se lo colgó del hombro, avanzando hasta la salida del campo de tiro. Junto a ella le esperaban James y Mark, sus compañeros de litera en el barracón. Les había conocido al ingresar como recluta hacía unos meses y hecho amigos a lo largo de todo el período de entrenamiento. Al unirse Arthur al programa de francotiradores, tanto James como Mark habían ido con él, porque James decía que no duraría solo ni dos minutos allá fuera sin ellos. Mark había secundado sus palabras con una risotada y Arthur dado una patada a los dos. Luego había sonreído de forma cínica, mascullando que a lo mejor era él el que algún día tendría que salvarles el pellejo. Con sus puyas, nadie que los oyese podría pensar que eran amigos pero así era. Si Arthur podía señalar a alguien como amigos, esos eran Mark y James. Si no sabía ya todo de ellos, no sabía nada. James era su completa antítesis, vivaracho, amigable, sonriente. Era amable hasta con los zopencos del cuerpo de marina. Y ni siquiera Mark se atrevía a hacer bromas sobre eso, porque eran como uña y carne. Él tampoco se parecía en carácter a Arthur pero lo comprendía. Era más serio, le gustaba leer y escuchar música clásica a bajo volúmen cuando ya habían apagado las luces del barracón. Decía que así podía dormirse mejor.

A veces Arthur pensaba que deberían haber sido sus hermanos y no el insufrible de Scott. «Scott», pensó. Debía de estar ya en tierra tras su práctica autoimpuesta. Su hermano se había graduado hacía tiempo como piloto pero no estaba de servicio permanente. Aun así prefería pasar el tiempo en el aire, manejando su avión.

Garrick y David les adelantaron al salir, Garrick riendo por algo y David tan sólo asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisita esbozada en la cara. Arthur sacudió la cabeza. Aunque no tratase tanto con ellos como con Mark o James, eran sus compañeros de equipo e irían todos juntos al frente llegada la hora. Si querían salir vivos de las misiones, tenían que llevarse bien. Que Arthur no fuera un experto en hacer amistades no significaba que no tuviera sentido común. En otra vida habría golpeado a Garrick hasta romperle la nariz, porque el muchacho le sacaba de quicio. Era pomposo, el típico niño rico que se había rebajado a unirse a las tropas regulares sin graduación y que esperaba le alabasen por eso. Salvo ese detalle, era alguien carismático e inteligente, que se llevaba a las chicas de calle cuando iban a Londres estando fuera de servicio.

Y luego estaba David, que era la sombra de Garrick. Arthur no lo conocía mucho, menos que a los otros tres, porque era callado, reservado y sólo hablaba para responder preguntas directas. Garrick decía que había sido así desde que se alistaran y que ni él había conseguido saber de su pasado. Igual David no era un mal tipo porque era tranquilo, alguien honesto que señalaba un error sin malicia. A Arthur le recordaba siempre a un patito siguiendo a su madre sin importar qué y que de vez en cuando hacía «cua» para expresar una emoción.

—Eh, Arthur, te veo mala cara —James le pasó el brazo por los hombros, para poder bajar la voz y que le oyera—. No has fallado tú solo, deja de pensar en ello.

Arthur se lo quitó de encima y bufó.

—No estoy así por fallar los disparos.

Frunció el ceño, no debería haber dado a entender que era otra cosa la causa de su mal humor. James era un preguntón y no le apetecía tenerle encima el resto del día. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ni James ni Mark ahondaron el tema y se limitaron a mirarle mientras avanzaba hasta el camino que conducía a los barracones de su pelotón. Arthur no lo sabía pero inconscientemente les había dado a entender, mediante una expulsión fiera de energía, que algo serio pasaba y no debían preguntar.

Cuando salieron afuera, Arthur alzó la vista al cielo y vio que se estaba nublando. Le pareció raro porque hacía cinco minutos no había ni una nube y las que venían eran negras, de esas que descargaban tormentas como los criminales tiraban muertos al Tamésis.

No sabía por qué, pero aquello se le antojaba muy mala señal.

* * *

3.3

**La Nada.**  
**XX:XX x.x.**

El Creador ladeó la cabeza y continuó observando. Al otro lado del orbe, el Destructor mantenía su sonrisa amarilla abierta, de la cual manaba un hilo que flotaba y se enredaba en la burbuja. Los ojos azules del Creador se fijaron en el puntito amarillo que parpadeaba sobre el sector dos, donde se encontraba el pedazo de tierra llamado Francia. Luego miró al Destructor, a través del planeta, y se fijó en su sonrisa y en el hilo dorado y vaporoso. Si hubiera sido humano habría fruncido el ceño y soltado un gruñido desde lo más hondo del pecho. Pero no lo era y no podía hacerlo. En cambio, los huecos que eran sus ojos se abrieron más y un hilo fluyó desde cada ojo lentamente hacia el orbe. Dos puntitos azules empezaron a parpadear en el sector dos, sobre el pedazo de tierra llamado Inglaterra.

El Destructor, al notar esa acción, emitió una cacofonía de risas agudas y graves. Adoraba el momento crítico en el que el Creador terminaba siempre hundiéndose en el dichoso juego que era la Tarea.

* * *

3.4

**Base militar Ramsay, Inglaterra.**  
**16:32 p.m**

Arthur agradeció el tener que fregar los platos de todo el comedor, así podía mantenerse ausente. Era un trabajo mecánico que le ayudaba a desconectar, con las payasadas puntuales de Mark como sonido de fondo. No necesitaba pensar más, calentarse la cabeza con ideas que luego de noche volverían a asaltarle. Estaba nervioso. Afuera tronaba y soplaba el viento como si el cielo se hubiera roto y se derramara toda la ira del Destructor. Tenía la sensación de que estaba planeando algo, o que ya lo había planeado y lo estaba llevando a cabo. No podía estar seguro, claro, porque el Creador no había vuelto a comunicarse con él mediante sueños.

Esperaba que todo aquello fueran sólo impresiones suyas.

Les dieron la tarde libre tras el castigo. El campo de tiro estaría ocupado hasta la cena por otro de los grupos de francotiradores y no se había proyectado ninguna maniobra o marcha para el pelotón de Arthur. No sabía si eso le agradaba o no, porque habría preferido tener algo más que hacer que jugar a las cartas con sus compañeros. James y Mark le acompañaron hasta el barracón, el primero intentando convencerle para que fuera con ellos a tomar una copa.

—Venga, Kirkland, no seas _muermo_ —protestó James cuando vio que no iba a lograr nada con buenas palabras.

—Joder, que me dejes —replicó Arthur mirándole por encima del hombro mientras caminaba.

Mark iba detrás de ambos, con una expresión extraña y pensativa. No estaba haciendo caso al rifirrafe de sus amigos y parecía inmerso en algo. Caminando de forma distraída, se tropezó con una baldosa suelta del pasillo y cayó al suelo de bruces. James y Arthur dejaron de discutir al darse cuenta de eso y le miraron, retrocediendo hasta él. James se agachó a la vez que Mark se incorporaba sobre las rodillas y frotaba la nariz.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —le puso una mano en el hombro y le ayudó a levantarse, regañandolo—... Espero que no te vayas cayendo por ahí en suelo enemigo.

Mark soltó una pequeña risa, contagiando a James. Arthur se acercó a ellos, un poco molesto. Eran soldados, por Dios, ¿no podían dejar de comportarse como críos? Mark alzó los ojos hacia él, con una sonrisa en la cara. Entonces Arthur se quedó quieto, a cinco pasos de su amigo, desconcertado... y asustado.

—¿Arthur? —llamó James mirándole también, intrigado por su gesto—, ¿pasa algo?

—Eh... —Arthur entreabrió los labios al pasar la vista de uno a otro, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza—, no, nada...

Bufó y echó a andar, encorvado. Al poco notó los pasos de sus amigos tras él y aunque estuvo tentado de volver la vista para mirarles, se abstuvo, manteniendo los ojos clavados en el frente. Apretó los puños. No podía ser, tenía que haber sido su imaginación... Que recordara, ellos siempre habían sido totalmente morenos...

… … …

«¿Desde cuando Mark y James tienen los ojos azules?».

* * *

3.5

**París, Francia.**  
**19:12:34 p.m**

Alfred boqueó, luchando por respirar. Los dedos apretaron aún más su cuello, hincándole las uñas en la piel. Hebras negras se estaban introduciendo en su cuerpo, intoxicando su propia energía vital. Gritó de puro dolor mientras aquellos crueles ojos amarillos se reían en silencio de él y una voz estridente y aguda reverberaba por todo el cuarto con un grito caótico. Sus propias manos sujetaban y apretaban la muñeca de su captor pero no lograba hacer que le soltase. Se estaba debilitando.

No podía ver a Francis por ninguna parte. Le había... fallado.

«Francis... corre, tienes que huir, corre».

Un fogonazo de luz le cegó y por un momento Alfred tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para revolverse y asestarle una patada en la rodilla a aquel... ser, porque ya no podía considerarlo humano. Logró que con eso abriese los dedos y el _drifter_ reunió la energía suficiente como para desaparecer. En su desesperación, no pensó en el lugar de destino y apareció en el único sitio en el que sabía debía ir.

«Tiene que saberlo, tiene que... ir».

La corrupción le había causado más daños de lo que había pensado y en cuanto se materializó en su destino cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre. Oyó gritos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin ser capaz de mantenerse erguido. Veía tan borroso que no logró distinguir al que consiguió sujetarle. Cerró los ojos.

¿Había llegado?

* * *

3.6

**Base militar Ramsay, Inglaterra.**  
**19:12:36 p.m**

Arthur gritó al ver aparecer a Alfred en medio de la habitación, con la sangre resbalándole por la barbilla. Logró sujetarlo antes de que cayera como un plomo al suelo mientras James cerraba la puerta y Mark bajaba las persianas. Tenían suerte de que fueran los únicos en compartir cuarto. Arthur ni siquiera pensó en lo extraño que resultaba que sus compañeros no se sorprendieran de ver aparecer de la nada a un completo desconocido. Que Alfred se materializase allí mismo, herido y a todas luces infectado con energía corrupta de un _obscorin_ hizo que se olvidara por completo de esos detalles.

—¡Alfred, Alfred! —exclamó Arthur con el muchacho en los brazos.

Una nota de histeria le quebró la voz. Que un _drifter_ sufriera heridas así era serio porque normalmente tenían el poder de disperar fácilmente a los _obscorins_. Era muy raro que sufrieran daños, salvo en ocasiones en los que esos seres superaban en número de capacidad las habilidades del _drifter_ encontrándose solo, sin su _brisker_. Que Alfred apareciera allí en ese estado sólo podía significar una cosa: Había tenido que huir de un combate para salvar su vida. Y teniendo en cuenta que su ocupación hasta ese momento había sido la de vigilar a Francis, a Arthur le entró el pánico.

Si Alfred estaba así... Francis...

—Arthur, tranquilízate —dijo James seriamente, colocandole una mano en el hombro—. Vamos a tumbarlo, necesitamos que se mantenga en posición horizontal.

—¿Qué? —Arthur les miró con algo de hostilidad, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que aquello no era... normal. Se tensó y erizó como un gato defendiendo una presa—. ¿Qué estás... ?

Entonces volvió a fijarse en sus ojos, que incluso bajo la luz de los fluorescentes resultaban ser vívidamente azules. Demasiado. Aguantó el aliento sin darse cuenta, y sin darse cuenta también empezó a temblar instintivamente mientras Alfred se encogía y acurrucaba contra su pecho, buscando un refugio inconsciente. Una sensación de insignificancia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Miró a Mark, que también estaba serio, para luego volver a mirar a James. Repitió esa acción tres veces. No, no era posible... no podía ser. Nada de lo que sabía o que Francis hubiese leído en los diarios indicaba que eso pudiera pasar. Aquello era... Ellos eran...

—D-Dios mío... —balbuceó como un niño.

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que le transmitió tranquilidad y sosiego. Arthur jadeó de pura impresión y sacudió la cabeza, atónito.

—Dámelo, Arthur, no le haré daño —prometió James, agachándose junto a él.

Aún tembloroso, Arthur dejó a Alfred en brazos de su «amigo» y se levantó, inspirando profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse. James y Mark, poseídos por la esencia del Creador, colocaron a Alfred sobre una de las camas y se situaron uno a cada lado de la misma. La piel del _drifter_ se había vuelto cenicienta y un fino hilo de sangre aún goteaba por entre sus labios. Su energía parecía debilitarse poco a poco.

—Esto no lo ha hecho un _obscorin_ común —musitó Mark, rozando la frente del muchacho con los dedos.

Un resplandor azul se desprendió de sus yemas y cubrió el cuerpo de Alfred. James imitó su gesto con un suspiro, musitando algo que Arthur no llegó a escuchar. Él avanzó hasta el pie del lecho, sin poder apartar los ojos del rostro del muchacho herido. Arrugó la frente, preocupado. ¿A qué más tenían que enfrentarse además de los _obcorins_ como el del bosque?

—¿Por qué no apareció junto a John? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—, se supone que un _brisker_ puede depurar la energía corrupta...

—Debería haberlo hecho —contestó James—, no sé por qué prefirió venir aquí.

—Pero eres... sois —se corrigió Arthur—... el Creador, ¿no lo sabéis?

Ambos levantaron la cabeza a la vez y le miraron, con una expresión inescrutable.

—Sabemos que el Destructor está haciendo algo pero no el qué, igual que él sabe que Yo estoy respondiendo a sus acciones y nada más.

—Entonces... ¿cómo sabíais... s-sabías que Alfred vendría?

James desvió la vista y Mark soltó un suspiro.

—No lo sabíamos —respondió este—. Elegí estar cerca de ti porque tú eres el que más desprotegido está, Francis estaba con Alfred. Creo que elegí mal, debería haber aprovechado mi ventaja.

—¿Cual ventaja?

—El Destructor sólo puede poseer a un ser humano a la vez. Yo no, yo puedo hacerlo con dos. Debería haber dividido mi fuerza aun si así hubiera resultado ser más débil.

Arthur emitió un gemido de angustia y se mordió la lengua. No quería pensar que el Destructor había terminado por querer inmiscuirse directamente para atacar a Francis. Sabía que si uno de los dos moría sin haber equilibrado el sector antes de tener descendencia, el planeta acabaría muriendo también. Sólo se le ocurría una excusa para que Alfred estuviera ahí y no con su... novio.

«Por favor, que esté bien».

Alfred se removió y balbuceó algo, entreabriendo también los ojos. Había recuperado el color sonrosado de la piel y las hebras negras que palpitaban en su cuello ya habían desaparecido. El resplandor azul se apagó y tanto James como Mark se inclinaron sobre el muchacho, rozándole la frente y las mejillas con los dedos.

—Está bien, vivirá. El _obscorin_ no llegó a tocar su alma —sentenciaron a la vez, haciendo que sus voces se entrelazaran y sonaran lejanamente a como era la voz del Creador en la Nada—. Alfred, intenta levantarte —ordenaron.

El _drifter_ abrió los ojos y se relamió los labios resecos, incorporándose poco a poco. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, como si estuviera muy cansado. Al levantar la vista localizó a Arthur y quiso levantarse del todo, apresurado en su desesperación por informarle de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, un dolor agudo le recorrió la espalda y le obligó a quedarse quieto, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

—¡Alfred! —exclamó Arthur, acercándose por el lado de James—, ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Yo... —el chico tosió y se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando un jadeo. Al retirarla vio que estaba manchada de sangre y eso le alarmó. tenía que darse prisa—. ¡Arthur, no hay tiempo! ¡Han capturado a Francis!

Arthur aguantó el aliento y sintió una sensación de terror apretándole el pecho. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y le perló la frente. Estaba tan tenso que los demás pensaron que iba a estallar. Sin embargo, en contra de lo que James o Mark esperaban de él, mantuvo la calma. Clavó los ojos en el suelo y apretó los puños, hincándose las uñas en la palmas. Un torrente de malas palabras trepó por su garganta y amenazó con desbordarse por la lengua. Pero logró mantenerse callado. No debía armar alboroto, si alguien descubría a Alfred ahí, un civil yanqui en suelo británico sin razón de Dios, quién sabía lo que podía pasar.

—Ve despacio, ¿q-qué ha... pasado? —pidió, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz—. Y baja la voz, maldita sea.

—Un poli le asaltó, le acusó de colaborar con la Resistencia, se lo llevó a la comisaría y le metieron en una celda del calabozo. Ese tipo no era humano, estaba poseído —entonces Alfred miró a Mark y luego a James, asustado—... como vosotros.

James asintió.

—Poseído por la esencia del Destructor. Ahora es un alma humana corrupta, un _obscorin_ dentro de un cuerpo humano —dijo.

—Intenté sacarle la energía corrupta pero no pude, era demasiado... Estuvo a punto de matarme.

Arthur tomó aire.

—¿Estás diciendo que dejaste a Francis solo? —aunque no alzó la voz, no tanto como para gritar, se le notaba que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

Alfred agachó la cabeza y pidió perdón en voz baja, asustado y sintiéndose asquerosamente culpable. Arthur le observó con ojo crítico y aunque le hubiese gustado gritarle que sí, que era culpa suya, no lo hizo. Podía ver que el muchacho estaba lo suficientemente apenado. No, tenía que ser más paciente y juicioso, no tenía tiempo para subirse por las paredes, no delante del Creador.

—Así que el Destructor está manejando a un humano para deshacerse de Francis —empezó a decir, tratando de calmarse. Le temblaban las manos—. Si está acusado de terrorismo le torturarán y ejecutarán en días... Puede que menos.

—No puedes dejar que eso pase, Arthur, el equilibrio de la Tarea depende de que os reunáis y arregleis el desajuste —comentó Mark, que al ver a Arthur entreabrir los labios, alzó una mano—. No vayas a preguntarme qué es la Tarea, ni nada que se te ocurra. Más allá del límite de protección no puedo hacer nada, sería hacer trampas.

—¿Qué pasa? —espetó Arthur—, ¿qué el Destructor no hace trampas?

—Pues no —terció James—. Si hubiese querido hacer trampas, habría tocado el Orbe con el dedo y hecho estallar el planeta, pero ni siquiera eso se le ocurriría.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó entonces Alfred—, ¿y qué es el Orbe?

James y Mark suspiraron a la vez, y de igual modo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Dejad de hacer preguntas, no hay tiempo. Arthur, tienes que ir a París.

—¿Y cómo?—masculló, irritado—. Por si no lo sabías, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—Si pudiera llevarte conmigo —musitó Alfred—, sí que lo serían.

—Déjalo, ¿quieres?, no me voy a poner a lloriquear por eso.

—Sé más creativo, Arthur, tienes recursos para llegar al continente. Es arriesgada, pero hay una forma —dijeron James y Mark.

Arthur apretó los dientes.

—¡Ilumíname entonces, porque estoy harto de esa cantinela de mierda! —estalló—. ¡«Encontrarse, encontrarse» mis cojones! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco tratando de llegar a Francia! ¡He abandonado todo lo que tenía y metido en el puto ejército para cumplir con lo que se supone que soy! ¡Y ni siquiera eres capaz de ayudarme como es debido! —finalmente chasqueó la lengua, dándoles la espalda.

Se acercó a la pared y la golpeó con el puño, haciéndose daño. Luego se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, y meneó la cabeza con un suspiro bajo la mirada atenta y silenciosa de los demás. Alfred tragó saliva y sintió pena por no poder ayudarlo mejor. Esa vez no bastaba con aparecer en el último momento y ya, necesitaban un plan.

—No quería ponerme así... —murmuró Arthur.

—Estás enfadado, lo entiendo —la voz doble del Creador sonó comprensiva y tranquila.

Arthur rezó para que nadie le hubiese oído o, para que en caso de que lo hubieran hecho, no hubieran entendido nada. Inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. De nuevo pensó que no lograría nada dejándose llevar por la ira. El Creador había dicho que existía una forma de llegar hasta Francis y si era cierto lo que las reglas no escritas decían, entonces podía conseguirlo.

«Piensa, piensa», ¿cómo puedo llegar a suelo enemigo sin que me pille nadie?».

Lentamente una idea comenzó a formarse como una pequeña nube de tormenta dentro de su mente. Había una manera relativamente «sencilla» de pisar suelo francés en dos horas pero conllevaba riesgos y mover bastantes hilos, sin tener la seguridad de que fuera a salir bien.

James se acercó al muchacho y ladeó la cabeza, esperando.

—¿En qué piensas?

Sin contestarle, Arthur se dio la vuelta y encaró a Alfred, que seguía medio incorporado en la cama. Este alzó las cejas, y se levantó más despacio, notando entonces que podía hacerlo sin que ningún dolor volviera a joderle. Arthur mantenía una expresión seria, una máscara de hormigón.

—Alfred, vete con John —ordenó.

—¿Qué?, ¡no! —protestó el chico—, ¡no te dejaré ir solo, como sea que vayas a hacerlo!

—No seas ridículo, ahora mismo eres más un estorbo que una ayuda, ¿qué harás?, ¿ir hasta allí en lo que yo viajo para que te vuelvan a patear el culo?

—Arthur tiene razón —intervino Mark—, no puedes hacer nada ahora. Si vas hasta allí, tendrás que esperar, y alertarás al Destructor con tu movimiento.

Como un niño pequeño, Alfred infló los carrillos y apartó la vista. No le gustaba sentirse inútil, mucho menos cuando las vidas de sus amigos estaban en peligro.

—Bueno... ¿qué harás tú? —preguntó, enfurruñado.

Arthur torció un poco el gesto, llevándose una mano a la frente. No estaba seguro, pero debía intentarlo al menos. ¿Podría, sería capaz? Todo ese tiempo había estado entrenándose para ir al asalto de Francia...

—Yo... —inspiró hondo y exhaló, sintiéndose un poco más... relajado. Y aunque la idea aún bailaba en su cabeza, aunque le resultase denigrante tener que acudir a él, sabía que era el único que podía ayudarle—. Iré a ver a mi hermano.

* * *

3.7

**París, Francia.**  
**21:43 p.m**

Francis cayó como un saco de arena y dio con la mejilla contra el suelo de piedra. No le importó, estaba frío y le aliviaba el escozor de los golpes. Sentía la cara como una masa pulposa y sangrante, el cuerpo entumecido y agrietado. Respirar le hacía daño, pensar le hacía daño. No podía moverse, a poco que lo hiciera sus huesos crujían y los músculos empezaban a deshilacharse. Parecía una muñeca rota, con el algodón supurando hacia fuera. Muy a lo lejos pudo oír las risas de los guardias que se habían estado divirtiendo con él antes de volver a encerrarle en ese agujero del demonio. Habría gruñido de no creer que hacerlo le destrozaría aun más la garganta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya allí? Se le antojaba demasiado. Una hora de paliza y ya se había olvidado de cómo contar el paso del tiempo. No tenía medios para saber si ya se había hecho de día o...

Francis se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a la esquina más alejada de la puerta y se acurrucó allí, tratando de no hacer ruido por si acaso le oían y decidían castigarle de alguna forma. Habría dado igual hacer eso o no porque si les daba, podían volver, cogerle del pelo y golpearle la cabeza contra la pared hasta abrirle el cráneo como si fuera una sandía madura. Pero venga, era un terrorista en un calabozo nazi, le extrañaba seguir vivo.

Se encogió contra la pared, hecho una bola, y dejó que las lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas, en completo silencio. Por primera vez en muchos años rezó de verdad, por él, por Alfred, y por Arthur. Rezó para que el Destructor no hubiera matado al muchacho. Sabía que al desaparecer, Alfred había ido a Inglaterra. Ya fuese con John o el propio Arthur, no tardarían en enterarse de lo que pasaba. Se había terminado. No podían llegar como si nada hasta él siquiera en tres días. Y en cualquier momento podían volver a torturarle y enviarle a fusilar. Ahogó un sollozo mucho más fuerte pensando en ello, pensando en todo el tiempo que había invertido en ello, en la vida que había llevado, en Arthur, en que nunca podría verlo cara a cara al final, en que nunca podría cumplir con su obligación.

Era un estúpido. Se había creído lo suficientemente listo como para ganarle la carrera a un ser sobrenatural que llevaba manejando parte del Mundo desde siempre sólo porque su abuelo y todos sus demás ancestros lo habían hecho. La realidad le había dado una hostia en las narices, y bien fuerte además. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener la cordura porque el simple hecho de saberse condenado le hacía temblar de puro terror. No quería morir. Quería salir de ahí, vivir una vida tranquila, todo lo normal que pudiera, conocer a alguna chica en un bar, coquetear con ella, quizá cortejarla lo suficiente como para poder llevarla a la cama y a lo mejor incluso pedir su mano en matrimonio, tener hijos... Hijos que tendrían hijos que se convertirían en la próxima generación de _briskers_.

Cuando dejó de llorar pudo escuchar los lamentos de los demás presos que, como él, estaban allí tras haber sido capturados en una redada. Quejidos, lloros, rezos, gritos... Todo se mezcló en su cabeza como un torbellino. Agradeció que eso le impidiera dormir porque tenía miedo de hacerlo y que le pillaran desprevenido. No se atrevía a intentarlo.

«Por Dios, ojalá... ojalá sea rápido, por favor», suplicó mentalmente.

Inmerso en aquella agonía y desesperación, a Francis sólo le quedaba esperar. Y por una vez en su vida odió tener que hacerlo.

* * *

3.8

**En algún lugar del espacio aéreo francés.**  
**22:08 p.m**

El avión surcaba el cielo como un espectro, escondiéndose entre las nubes de lluvia. El rugido del motor se asemejaba al de un dragón furioso y Arthur se preguntó cómo el enemigo en tierra no lo oía cuando a él le estaba reventando los tímpanos. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia un lado pero la oscuridad era total. No podía ver nada más que jirones de nube y alguna que otra luz ocasional perdida, que seguramente se trataría de un pueblo o algún puesto de vigilancia alemán.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el frente. Delante de él, Scott pilotaba el aparato, un _Boulton Paul P.82 Defiant_, el avión de Scott, quien después de graduarse finalmente habia terminado convirtiéndose en piloto de caza nocturno como apoyo a los cargueros y fuerza de contraataque. Los alemanes continuaban bombardeando Londres esporádicamente y nunca venían mal pilotos entrenados en condiciones adversas, como la oscuridad o tormentas. Scott solía volar de noche aunque a veces también de día, como en aquella ocasión.

Se sentía un poco mejor que hacía una hora, cuando ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que su hermano fuera a aceptar su plan, que simplemente se basaba en utilizar a Scott para aterrizar en algún punto vacío de la campiña de Francia y ya ahí arreglárselas para llegar a París. Al principio Scott se había negado en rotundo a participar en algo así, a riesgo de que aquello provocase un conflicto y les cayese un consejo de guerra. No podían ir como si nada, subirse a un avión sin permiso u órdenes y volar hasta Francia. Le había llamado loco y amenazado con avisar a sus superiores. Que era un suicidio, le había gritado y no le dejaría intentarlo por más situación de vida o muerte -la cual no entendía porque el mocoso no le había contado nada- fuese.

Scott, en la cabina delantera, gruñó entre dientes. Su hermano estaba loco si pretendía llevar ese plan a término, fuese por lo que fuese. ¿Luego qué?, ¿tenía que recogerle a la noche siguiente después de haber vuelto a la base para repostar y encontrarse con el capitán, el coronel o vaya uno a saber quién? Estaba muerto si eso pasaba. No se fiaba de las palabras de los dos botarates que tenía Arthur por compañeros de cuarto, los cuales habían logrado, no sabía cómo, hacer que finalmente él decidiera ser el piloto de Arthur. Porque por supuesto, si él no aceptaba, acudirían a otro y le «obligarían» a hacer el trabajo. Scott no habia tenido más remedio. Antes muerto que cargarle a otro con su estúpido y problemático hermano pequeño.

—Vale, escucha —le había dicho a Arthur antes de subir al avión—. Conozco un campo de aterrizaje que usa la Resistencia, cerca de Reims, así que te dejaré allí y volveré a recogerte dentro de veinticuatro horas. Si no te veo allí, me iré sin ti, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Arthur sólo había asentido sin decir nada, siquiera fruncir el ceño y enseñarle los dientes, como habría hecho años atrás. Y ahora, pensando en eso, se preguntó qué fuerza superior estaba empujando a su hermano a hacer una barbaridad como esa así tan de repente. Que él supiera, no tenía conocidos en Francia, ni trabajaba como agente con la Resistencia francesa. Arthur era un simple francotirador novato, no tenía sentido...

—Estamos cerca —anunció entonces, tras comprobar los cálculos de hora, combustible y posición. Luego hizo un gesto por si acaso no le había oído.

Orientarse de noche era una puta mierda, pero él era uno de los mejores. Si había alguien en la RAF capaz de distinguir un campo de trigo de uno de maíz en plena noche a metros y metros de altura, volando en un _Defiant_, ese era Scott Kirkland. Al menos... podía ser útil en ese sentido.

Aterrizó en la pista vacía, a tres kilómetros de una granja. Más allá estaba Reims y Arthur debía llegar allí para poder moverse hasta París sin perderse. Tenía unas cuantas horas más antes de que amaneciera, y de Reims a París sólo había hora y media si se agenciaba un buen transporte. Confiaba en que podría hacer eso él solo. Lejos quedaban los días en los que discutían por ver quién montaba primero en la bicicleta que el abuelo les había regalado, o aquellos en los que se turnaban para llevar a Emily de la mano por el parque del barrio...

«Emily... Me pregunto cómo estará».

Arthur pisó tierra y se volvió para ver cómo Scott cerraba la cabina. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, como si sintiera que tenía que despedirse de verdad, o tal vez no y sólo quisiera decir «hasta luego»... «Hasta luego y gracias».

Scott tan sólo le echó un último vistazo antes de iniciar el despegue. Ni siquiera había parado el motor, ¿para qué? Vio cómo Arthur se escondía entre los campos de cultivo cercanos y sin querer esbozó una triste y amarga sonrisa.

«Ten cuidado, estúpido hermano menor... ».

* * *

3.9

**París, Francia.**  
**23:00 p.m**

—Por última vez, ¿cómo se llama tu circuito?

La voz del oficial alemán le llegó como si estuviera hablando dentro del agua. Francis ladeó la cabeza intentando captar el sonido, pero con eso sólo consiguió que volvieran a golpearle con aquella barra de hierro. Rezaba para que le mataran sin querer. Ya le habían roto los dedos uno a uno, tanto los de las manos como de los pies, partido las rodillas y cortado el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. No era capaz de racionalizar. Había gritado, llorado, suplicado, pero sin soltar una palabra sobre lo que sabía de la Resistencia. Ni siquiera bajo la amenaza de que le cortaran la lengua o le deformaran completamente el rostro se había acobardado. Francis no sabía de dónde estaba sacando tanta fuerza de voluntad para no soltar a borbotones el nombre de todos y cada uno de los miembros de su circuito. Estaba siendo demasiado fuerte para lo que él era en realidad, pensando que aquello era también rebelarse contra el Destructor.

—Limpiale la sangre de la cara, Walter —dijo el oficial al mando de la sala de torturas.

Un soldado se adelantó con un paño medio empapado y le enjugó los chorretones espesos y rojos que le goteaban hasta la mandíbula. Francis gimió por el dolor. Estaba tan débil... No sabía cuanta sangre había perdido pero le costaba tanto respirar, abrir los ojos. No lo conseguiría, no saldría vivo de allí, ni siquiera para que le mandaran a un campo de concentración.

«Lo siento, Arthur... », pensó.

—No va a contestar, señor —dijo Walter.

El superior de Walter, un recio alemán rubio llamado Otto, se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo peinó hacia atrás con los dedos. Estaba cansado, irritado y tenía muchas ganas de terminar con ese interrogatorio de mierda, pero el pececito no daba muestras de querer colaborar y no creía que fuera a hacerlo por más que le torturaran. Quizá sus métodos se habían vuelto ineficaces, no lo sabía, pero quería creer que había capturado a un terrorista y no a un simple civil francés que no tenía idea de nada. El soldado que lo había arrestado y traído a su cuartel estaba en coma por culpa de una reyerta durante el arresto y no podía darles la información que necesitaban. Demasiado oportuno.

—Tanto si es un agente como si no, ya no lo podemos soltar, se nos caería el pelo si el general Edelstein se enterase —murmuró Otto, indeciso—. Dáselo a los muchachos, que terminen de rematarlo.

Walter miró a su superior y luego asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con deshacerse de ese sujeto. No tenían por qué mantenerlo allí para siempre, ocupando sitio innecesario. Aunque no fuese un terrorista, podían hacer como si lo fuera, porque al parecer, no tenía parientes vivos que fueran a reclamar su asesinato. Y total, la sospecha jamás se le quitaría de encima.

Francis, que había conseguido oír aquello muy a las malas, tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué más podrían hacerle antes de pegarle un tiro?

* * *

3.10

**París, Francia.**  
**23:15 p.m**

Arthur casi saltó de la bicicleta cuando llegó a Montmartre. Había estado pedaleando sin parar desde Reims y sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas se le desharían en polvo. Había robado el cacharro cerca de la granja junto al campo de aterrizaje. Casi se había perdido en medio de la oscuridad porque no tenía dinamo y las señales estaban bastante deterioradas. Había sido un milagro que hubiese conseguido llegar a París en tan poco tiempo.

Ya sólo le quedaba encontrar a Francis.

Con el corazón en un puño, los brazos y las piernas medio muertos y los pulmones a punto de reventar, Arthur se internó por el entramado de callejuelas sin que nadie lo viera. A esas horas, incluso un barrio como aquel estaba desierto. La carestía era tan dura que los dueños no se podían permitir abrir más allá de las once para gastar luz, ni siquiera los clubes o bares de señoritas. Arthur agradeció aquello y también lo maldijo. Un poco de ruido le habría venido bien. Si le pillaba la policía -o cualquiera en realidad- con su brillante uniforme británico, se acabaría el juego. Ni siquiera había tenido la idea de cambiarse de ropa, con las prisas se le había pasado totalmente por alto.

¿Dónde podía estar Francis? Alfred había mencionado un calabozo, un cuartel de la policía alemana de servicio en la ciudad. Pero seguro que en ese distrito había unos cuantos y no tenía tiempo. Tenía miedo de encontrarle y que fuera demasiado tarde. De encontrarlo muerto. Si al menos pudiera detectar los puntos de energía...

Un ruido metálico fuerte chirrió cerca de él, en un callejón. Arthur se agachó tras los cubos de basura que estaban al final de la calle para esconderse y tanteó la pistola que llevaba al cinturón. Era su reglamentaria, porque llevarse un fusil habría sido bastante contraproducente y estúpido. Despacio, le quitó el seguro y se preparó por si acaso necesitaba defenderse. Podía ser cualquier agente de guardia o paisano, un ladrón o vaya uno a saber qué.

Unos pasos rápidos resonaron por la calleja, y una figura atravesó la penumbra como un gato asustado.

—¡Arthur!

Al reconocer la voz, Arthur relajó el dedo sobre el gatillo y gruñó. ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí?

—Te dije que te quedaras con John —le espetó, agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la sombra del callejón.

Esperaba que no les hubiese visto nadie. Alfred protestó como un niño pequeño y se frotó el brazo porque Arthur había apretado demasiado los dedos.

—Pero es que John me estaba regañando por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Arthur sonó incrédulo.

John estaba viviendo en Londres. Con el dinero que tenía se pagaba un alojamiento en un albergue en Camberwell, cerca del Palace Cinema, y trabajaba como repartidor de periódicos para The Times. Nadie podría imaginar que aquel chico era en realidad un yanqui ricachón atrapado allí por circunstancias que jamás en la vida podrían entender.

—Sí, dijo que no debería haberte dejado ir solo y que moviera el culo hasta París para al menos ayudarte a localizar a Francis.

Arthur se anotó mentalmente que debía golpear a John por creerle un crío que no podía arreglárselas solo. Aunque al menos agradeció que se preocupara por el asunto.

—Vale, vale, quizá con eso puedas ayudarme pero como El Destructor nos atrape por tu culpa...

—¡No lo hará!

—Joder, que bajes la voz.

Arthur le tapó la boca y se internaron aún más en la oscuridad. Dos sombras cruzaron por delante de la boca del callejón. Parecía una pareja que volvía de alguna reunión, pero que charlaban animadamente sobre la exposición del Louvre de ese mes. No les vieron, así que Arthur soltó a Alfred y suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

—No tenemos tiempo, ¿puedes... encontrarlo?

Alfred cerró los ojos y se despegó de la pared, concentrándose. Le preocupaba estar demasiado nervioso como para confundir las emisiones de energía o que simplemente hubiesen llegado tarde y Francis ya no... Sin embargo, una onda que sólo podía emanar un _brisker_ brilló en su mente como un punto de luz azul en medio de un mar blanco. Frunció el ceño. Era tan débil...

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó Arthur, preocupado por su gesto.

Alfred abrió los ojos, serio, y los alzó hacia el cielo. Entonces una gota de lluvia cayó y le resbaló por la frente hasta la nariz, y de allí rodó por la mejilla hasta la mandíbula.

—Cuatro calles hacia el oeste, dos más en perpendicular —musitó—. Ya podemos correr... o sí que llegaremos tarde.

* * *

3.11

**París, Francia.**  
**23:38 p.m**

Gilbert Beilschmidt bajó los pies de la mesa al fallar el tiro. Estaba jugando a los dardos con dos de sus compañeros de turno en la sala de descanso y bebiendo cerveza como si estuvieran fuera de servicio. No importaba, los tres sabían que esa noche nadie les diría nada. Su superior directo y sus soldaditos estaban entretenidos con el gabacho guaperas del sótano. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua, entre molesto y aburrido. Odiaba tener que hacer aquello. Él no estaba hecho para matar a alguien indefenso contra una pared o sentado en una silla, para matar niños, viejos o mujeres. Era un soldado, se había alistado para combatir en batalla, no para malgastar sus años de militar allí encerrado, como un cautivo de los nazis.

«Esto ayudará a que Alemania gane, Gilbert», le había dicho su padre antes de partir hacia París, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Aquello no hacía ganar a nadie.

Por eso, cuando Walter, uno de los perritos falderos de Otto, abrió la puerta y les dijo que tenían que deshacerse del terrorista que habían apresado esa tarde, Gilbert resopló y le hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que se adelantaran.

—Sargento Beilschmidt —llamó Walter al ver que él no se movía del sitio—, ¿a qué está esperando?

Gilbert asió la jarra de cerveza que no se había terminado y se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago. Luego se levantó lentamente y con parsimonia y avanzó hasta situarse delante de Walter.

—A nada, no me gusta matar a alguien con la garganta seca.

Walter frunció el ceño y se apartó de su camino, aguantandose las ganas de soltarle una impertinencia. Aunque contara con el favor de Otto, no superaba a Gilbert en gradación y no debía hacerlo.

—Algún día de estos tu descaro te costará la vida.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada al salir y avanzar por el pasillo, rumbo a los calabozos.

—Sí, estaré esperandolo.

Walter le siguió con la mirada, pensando en cómo un monstruo como él, un demonio de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, había conseguido eludir la purga nazi en Alemania.

* * *

3.12

**París, Francia.**  
**23:43 p.m**

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

—Cállate, estoy pensando.

Casi en una situación similar a la de minutos atrás, Arthur y Alfred estaban situados en la penumbra de la calle enfrente del cuartel en donde Alfred había localizado a Francis. Llovía como si Dios quisiera reproducir el Diluvio. O el Creador les estuviese enviando una señal, no lo sabían.

Arthur estaba nervioso. Ahí, a sólo unos pocos metros, estaba él, esperando a que le sacaran de ese infierno. Volvió a rezar para que su energía no desapareciera en cualquier momento. Alfred apretó los dedos contra la esquina de ladrillo y miró a ambos lados. También estaba pensando.

—El problema no es entrar, no hay guardias en la puerta principal. El problema es que dentro hay varios soldados y no vamos a poder con todos... Bueno...

Arthur alzó una ceja y le miró, intrigado.

—¿Bueno?, si sabes de alguna forma para entrar sin que nos disparen estaría bien oírla.

El muchacho desvió la vista hacia Arthur y luego hacia el cuartel, mordiéndose el labio.

—Hay una cosa que puedo hacer, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Tendremos poco tiempo para actuar.

—Asumiré el riesgo, Alfred, ¿vas a hacerlo o no?

Él asintió y tomó aire.

—En cuanto vaya, corre y entra, Francis está en el sótano. Dejaré fuera de combate a los soldados. Tendremos máximo diez minutos para sacar a Francis de ahí, esté como esté.

Arthur alzó las cejas, levemente impresionado. ¿Diez minutos? Eso era más de lo que habría esperado.

—¿Cómo vas a... ? —empezó a preguntar.

Sin embargo, Alfred sonrió, tranquilo y le miró, con los ojos azules chispeando seguridad.

—Tú sólo corre, Arthur.

Y desapareció. Arthur giró la cabeza hacia el cuartel y, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de sus piernas, corrió y entró al edificio, encontrándose con que los soldados que hasta entonces habían estado allí, charlando o trabajando despreocupadamente, se habían desmayado y derrumbado como sacos de arena. No se preocupó demasiado por eso, sólo corrió tal y como le había dicho Alfred que hiciera. Bajó escaleras y dejó atrás pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta herrumbrosa que debía conducir a los calabozos. Allí, esperando, estaba Alfred, quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo pasar, está cerrada.

Arthur supuso que la teletransportación tenía sus puntos débiles así que no dijo nada. Bastante había hecho Alfred -fuese lo que fuese- para allanarle el camino.

—Dentro hay tres soldados, pero sólo me queda fuerza para ocuparme de dos, tendrás que...

—Encargarme del tercero, ya.

Arthur sujetó la manija de la puerta y la giró, comprobando, gracias a Dios, que no estaba cerrada con llave. Eso habría sido un problema peor. Abrió despacio, intentando que las bisagras no chirriaran, sin éxito.

«Mierda».

Pensando que le habían oído por culpa de eso empujó la puerta, que golpeó contra la pared con un ruido sordo. Alfred compuso una mueca y avanzó detrás de él. Entonces una cabeza albina asomó por el recodo de primer pasillo y les vio. Dio la alarma. Arthur lanzó una palabrota en inglés y desenfundó la pistola al mismo tiempo que el alemán. Alfred se disolvió y pasó por su lado, haciendo que se desmayara igual que los hombres de arriba. Arthur corrió detrás y dobló la esquina, saltando por encima del soldado caído. Al fondo había una celda abierta y Alfred estaba delante de la puerta, junto al segundo alemán desmayado. Aceleró y le apartó de un empujón, frenando en seco. La visión de aquel nazi levantando la barra de hierro para golpear le estalló en la cabeza.

Preso de la ira y la adrenalina, alzó la pistola y disparó sin más miramientos.

* * *

3.13

**París, Francia.**  
**23:50 p.m**

La barra de hierro volvió a golpearle y Francis sintió como la mandíbula le crujía. Más que rematarle, parecía que estuvieran jugando a ver cuantos huesos más podían romperle antes de que agonizara por completo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y pegoteado de sangre, la cara sucia, arañada y amoratada. En sus otras lesiones no quería pensar pero ya no sentía nada, salvo los golpes que le estaban propinando ahora. El dolor viejo no lograba apagar el nuevo.

Francis escupió otro diente, acurrucado en el suelo contra la pared. Le llegó el sonido lejano de una carcajada. Tenía la sensación de que los oídos se le habían convertido en dos burbujas y que las tenía llenas de sangre. Cerró los ojos justo antes de recibir otro golpe y gimió. Ya no gritaba, no servía de nada. Ni siquiera le aliviaba porque con sus gritos divertía a los alemanes y eso era una humillación. Quería que se acabara ya. El dolor era demasiado. Quería que se terminase, poder ir a la Fuente y decirle al Creador que lo había intentado pero que al final, no había podido, que había sido demasiado difícil. Y que lo sentía...

Oyó un grito que no entendió, uno recio en alemán y el sonido de algo parecido a un saco de harina lanzado contra la pared. Abrió los ojos y distinguió la figura borrosa de aquel cruel soldado levantando la barra de hierro para golpearle. Entonces, antes siquiera de que pudiera cerrarlos para intentar soportar el golpe, estalló un disparo y una mancha oscura apareció gradualmente en la pechera del uniforme. El hombre cayó de rodillas y la barra tintineó al chocar contra el suelo a la vez que él terminaba de derrumbarse.

Francis alzó los ojos, atónito. Allí de pie, sujetando una pistola que todavía humeaba por el cañón, estaba un chico rubio, empapado de pies a cabeza. Entreabrió los labios al ver que llevaba puesto el uniforme británico.

«No puede... ser... ».

Trató de incorporarse y emitió un quejido, pero no apartó los ojos de la silueta que avanzaba y se agachaba junto a él y le retiraba la sangre de la frente y los ojos. Sintió el temblor de sus manos al hacerlo, como si el muchacho temiera hacerle más daño. Aguantó el aliento y tragó saliva, pensando que aquello tenía que ser un sueño, o un milagro.

—Oh, Dios... —musitó, notando cómo las lágrimas empezaban a rodarle por las mejillas, formando churretes con la sangre seca, sin ningún control. Cualquiera podría haber pensando que era un mindundi pero él sabía que no. No era coincidencia. Porque se lo habían descrito cientos de veces y porque esos ojos verdes y esas cejas espesas y oscuras sólo podían pertenecerle a una persona—. Arthur...

Arthur sonrió débilmente y, sintiéndose absurdamente aliviado por haber dado con él vivo, dijo:

—Te encontré.

* * *

_Y después de meses con el capítulo a medias, por fin traigo el tercero, que es sin duda mucho más largo que los dos anteriores. Me siento bastante culpable por haber tardado tanto, pero al menos... Espero que os haya gustado, ¡por fin se encontraron!, a partir de ahora las cosas serán más fáciles -o no XD-. ¿Qué pasará? ~ _

_Espero no tardar tanto para el cuatro. Creo que al contrario de lo que dije, no serán sólo cinco capítulos, porque se quedaría corto. Ya que me estoy tomando en serio esta historia, me gustaría no hacerla deprisa y corriendo. Es mi problema con los longfics, no tengo filtro para el tiempo._

_Gracias por leer y seguir leyendo ~_

**Reviews:**

**VidadeLechuga:** Yo sigo preguntándome cómo es un review debido, porque todos los que me dejan comentarios completos -como el tuyo- me lo parecen y me asombro cuando dicen eso. Siempre he pensado que los escritores tiene el poder de escribir sus historias de la forma que más se adecue a la propia historia, y si por ejemplo, como en esta, los filósofos le añaden el realismo que necesito, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, es un buen detalle. Me encanta jugar, todo sea dicho.

Respecto a los personajes y los aspectos que comentan, bueno, aun siendo un Universo Alterno, los personajes deben mantener un mínimo de personalidad del canon, porque si no, ¿qué gracia tiene? A veces tengo miedo porque como son humanos y han vivido experiencias distintas a los personajes países, quizá salgan un poco OoC, justificado creo. La intriga al final de cada capítulo es mi especialidad, siempre intento cuidar mucho el corte, es lo que "obliga" al lector a seguir.

Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando ~

**Suzume Mizuno:** Sé que anuncié al principio que lo colgaría viernes/sábado pero ya que los subía siempre en domingo pues... ya sabes, tradición. Ya me dirás que tal te apreció, porque tu criterio es bastante alto y tengo miedo de no pasar el listón XD. Los obscorins dan miedo, yo cuando me los imagino suelen darme escalofríos. Creo que hasta ahora no había creado ninguna criatura que lograse ese efecto y mentiría si dijese que no hubo una noche que no soñara con ellos.

Siento que mis diálogos son de besugos *llora*. Espero que los de este capítulo sean más... racionales. Quien sabe (?).

Un besito, esperaré impaciente tu veredicto ~

PD: John lo peta.


End file.
